Ligie al dovere
by simofrog
Summary: Jana, Frankie e Korsak hanno un caso da risolvere, riusciranno Maura e Jane rimanere Ligie al dovere? e questo cosa comporterà? ovviamente Rizzles non potrei altrimenti! M ma non continuativo.
1. Chapter 1

_ciao, so che avevo promesso di continuare la storia che ho scritto in precedenza, ma avevo bisogni di divagare un pò, non so quanti capitoli verranno di questa, ma non molti, come sempre vi chiedo di commentare, amo i commenti e adoro i vostri giudizi, tutti! buona lettura, spero!_

* * *

La parete trasparente dell'ufficio era ricoperta di fogli e foto, le scrivanie cariche di file di ogni tipo, l'ultima telefonata era andata male per il caso, non ne era emerso niente

Frankie: dannazione! Niente niente niente!

Korsak: maledizione un altro buco nell'acqua Frankie?!

Frankie: alibi confermato, ci invieranno le immagini da archiviare, il time code del filmato è perfetto, ci invieranno anche il certificato della ditta che ha in appalto la manutenzione, dicono che siano fiscali perché controllano le uscite del personale! Un modo per licenziamenti veloci all'occorrenza!

Jane: accidenti non deve essere un buon posto per lavorare quello!

Korsak: se vedi le buste paga cambi idea! Troppi zero, in più dei nostri!

Jane: ok va bene, vado a prendere un caffè!

Korsak: aggiorno io Cavanough! Portami una ciambella insieme al caffè quando torni!

Frankie: io niente ciambella, ma gradisco il caffè!

Jane: mica sono la vostra cameriera

si alzò con una smorfia poi sorrise

Jane: ma niente panna extra per te!

Disse indicando Vincent e poi uscì dalla loro vista. Si infilò nell'ascensore sospirando frustrata, non avevano idee, non avevano una pista, una ragazza era morta e non sapevano niente, solo un sacco di campioni in laboratorio da confrontare con niente e nessuno! Dieci giorni da buttare e tanti sospetti con alibi di ferro da togliere dalla lista, ci voleva una svolta, ma senza caffè il cervello di Jane sembrava rifiutarsi di collaborare

Arrivata in caffetteria Angela la accolse con un bel sorriso, servì un agente in divisa che aveva ordinato prima di entrare in servizio e si rivolse alla figlia

Angela: Jane cosa ti porto oltre al tuo caffè?

Jane: un caffè ed una ciambella per Vincent ma niente panna extra e un caffè per Frankie

Angela: niente per Maura?

Jane: Le ho mandato un messaggio ma non mi ha risposto, fammi un tè glielo porto dopo che ho lasciato il caffè ai ragazzi di sopra, ne abbiamo bisogno oggi. Altro vicolo cieco, una serie di vicoli ciechi!

Angela: mi dispiace tesoro, vedrai che dopo il mio caffè starai meglio, ecco!

Jane: grazie Ma!

Angela: ciao!

Con il gomito riuscì a premere il pulsante, le mani piene di bicchieroni colmi e caldi, altra frustrazione, così carica non poteva bere nemmeno un sorso!

Uscì dall'ascensore con le mani bollenti, attraversò la porta in fretta ed appoggio il primo bicchiere con la ciambella per Korsak, fece un cenno di gratitudine mentre parlava con il tenente che si trovava in mezzo alla stanza.

Appoggiò il resto dei bicchieri, Frankie allungò la mano e prese il suo, finalmente Jane poté bere il suo agognato sorso di caffè bollente!

Sean: quindi questo è dove siamo adesso giusto?

Korsak: si Sean, gli alibi tutti confermati, siamo ad un punto morto

Frankie: c'è solo questa sorta di palestra che si chiama...

Cercava nei fogli

Jane: qualcosa per fare ginnastica con uno strizzacervelli, ma non parlano molto se non si è iscritti

Korsak: ed è esclusiva, accettano solo chi paga con una carta oro, non so se mi spiego

Frankie: eccola trovata ah e solo coppie atletiche! Allora si chiama "_Exercere et sexus conjuges_"

Korsak: che razza di lingua è?

Come dal nulla arrivò una risposta

Maura: latino! È una palestra molto particolare, specializzata in attività per le coppie ho letto la brochure, è veramente un luogo favoloso comunque!

Jane: ehi Maur stavo per portarti un Tè, novità?

Maura: grazie! -_prese il tè dalle mani di Jane_-Dal laboratorio niente di nuovo no!

Sean: allora le novità le ho io

Korsak: sei sicuro Sean?

Sean: si Vincent, la tua è una buona idea, non vedo altre strade per ora

Jane: che succede? Korsak di che state parlando?

Korsak: ieri mentre aggiornavo il tenente ho avuto un'idea, ma era un po' l'ultima spiaggia e non ve ne ho parlato perché speravo che uscisse qualcosa di più concreto entro oggi!

Sean: ma non è stato così! Quindi su suggerimento del sergente Korsak ho fatto un paio di telefonate ed ecco cosa succederà: due di voi si fingeranno una coppia e si infiltreranno in questo centro di alta classe!

Frankie: e come facciamo? Korsak non è certo atletico e se cercano coppie, beh io e Jane sarebbe imbarazzante!

Korsak: ehi porta rispetto!

una risata si levò dal gruppo in ascolto

Sean: non ha tutti i torti Vincent

Jane: e allora come facciamo? Non si può andare sotto copertura con un partner che si conosce a pena, è rischioso!

Sean: sono pienamente consapevole di questo Rizzoli ed è per questo che la mia decisione è stata attenta e ponderata, andrai sotto copertura con la dottoressa Isles

Jane: COSA? Non scherziamo per favore

Maura: Jane la palestra se così la vogliamo chiamare fa una grande selezione

Sean: ed un controllo rigoroso delle credenziali, accettano solo coppie giovani ricche e con una attenzione particolare a certe particolarità!

Jane: cioè?

Frankie: dalle note che ho scritto accettano coppie giovani atletiche ed i posti liberi che hanno attualmente sono riservati alle minoranze

Jane: che diavolo vuol dire?

Sean: Rizzoli vuol dire che è rimasto posto per gay lesbiche e minoranze etniche

Maura: lo fanno perché dietro c'è uno studio attento sulla sessualità!  
Jane: e che diamine centra la sessualità?

Maura: il nome della palestra Jane!- _espressione vuota_- la traduzione è : esercizio e sessualità per coppie!

Frankie: questa la vorrei vedere!

Jane: sta zitto! Maura? Tenente cosa si intende per sessualità?

Maura: Jane la sessualità è...

Jane: stop! So cosa è la sessualità Maura!

Korsak e Frankie trattennero a fatica una serie di sghignazzate e risatine.

Jane: mi riferivo a cosa intendono loro

Maura: su richiesta del tenente Cavanough li ho contattati e quello che fanno loro è una particolare terapia di coppia collegata alla attività fisica con l'intento finale di riaccendere la passione sopita, mi hanno inviato molte info dopo il mio contatto.

Jane: Tenente- _piagnucolò_- che dovrei fare?!

Sean: semplice Rizzoli andrai sotto copertura, fingerete di essere una coppia, ho già attivato due numeri telefonici come copertura per i vostri lavori

Jane: copertura? Ma Maura non sa mentire

Maura: è per questo che ho suggerito di usare parzialmente la mia identità, nome cognome e professione, parlerò solo della parte di laboratorio

Jane: ed io cosa dovrei fare?

Sean: siediti Rizzoli! -_aspetto che l'ordine venisse eseguito_-Tu sarai la figlia di un idraulico

Frankie: che fantasia!

Sean: silenzio! Fingerai di lavorare all'amministrazione per tuo padre, hai conosciuto la dottoressa per un intervento di lavoro presso la sua abitazione, state insieme da 4 anni, vivete insieme ma ultimamente direi che l'intimità manca!

Korsak: adoro le indagini sotto copertura!

Sean: le credenziali della dottoressa vi faranno entrare insieme al vostro tipo di relazione, ad un numero risponderà Frankie, che non avrà difficoltà a fingersi tuo fratello o a preparare un preventivo idraulico, mentre l'altro numero è già attivo ed in possesso del tecnico Susie Chang che si fingerà una delle responsabili del laboratorio! Tutto per rendere le cose più semplici alla dottoressa, che potrà aggirare con facilità la realtà delle cose!  
Jane: con credenziali della dottoressa si intende?!

Maura: i miei soldi Jane, ogni tanto sembra tornino utili!

Jane: ok però no! Maura non sa mentire e poi dai una coppia noi? Andiamo! E poi che tipo di ginnastica, no sarebbe imbarazzante!

Maura: mi sono informata Jane è un posto serio, non fanno scambi di coppia o giochi erotici, stimolano soltanto il fisico e la psiche con sedute intente a far ritrovare l'armonia e sbloccare la sessualità repressa!

Korsak: si Jane vai a sbloccare la sessualità repressa!

Frankie: si Jane vai con Maura e rilassatevi, mentre noi rimaniamo al lavoro di scrivania

Sean: siamo seri signori e signore! Voi due non rimarrete seduti alla scrivania, vi infiltreremo come corrieri o ragazzi delle consegne se servirà, per dare un minimo di copertura alla signore all'occorrenza.

Korsak: non dovrebbe esserci un pericolo immediato, ma la nostra vittima era iscritta, il suo compagno ha un alibi e sui conti non ci sono movimenti strani, ma questa palestra è l'unica cosa che non siamo ancora riusciti a controllare, fate attenzione il nostro assassino potrebbe essere lì!

Jane: già se non bastasse tutta sta pantomima del operazione sotto copertura bisogna pure sperare che ci sia un assassino in giro per la palestra

Sean: fate attenzione ragazze, dottoressa sia prudente

Maura: c'è Jane, sono certa che sarò al sicuro

Lo sguardo di Maura rivelava fin troppo entusiasmo per questa missione che invece Jane odiava, odiava Maura in prima linea, odiava fingersi in una relazione con Maura, la sua testa gridava qualcosa che non capiva bene ma secondo lei era che non avrebbero mai ingannato nessuno, questo la preoccupava

Il tenente se ne andò dando ufficialmente il via all'operazione nonostante le ultime riserve di Jane

Frankie: dai Jane finiscila, non potevamo andare io e te, e Korsak è fuori target a meno che non preferivi condividere con lui questa esperienza

Jane: giuro che se non chiudi il becco ti sparo!

Maura: vedrai che sarà divertente forza andiamo

Jane: dove?

Maura: ho preso per questo pomeriggio appuntamento per fare domanda di iscrizione, dobbiamo essere puntuali e portare i nostri recapiti, faranno dei controlli su di noi

Frankie: mi metto subito all'opera per la copertura!

Korsak: tranquilla Jane saremo sempre di supporto!

Maura prese Jane per mano e la portò via adducendo alla fretta l'esigenza di cambiarsi, per entrambe!

Korsak: oh si Jane è sistemata per le feste!

Frankie: già, vorrei essere una mosca per vederle insieme, voglio proprio vedere come faranno a fingersi una coppia!

Korsak: fingersi? parli sul serio?

Frankie: si perché? Che vuoi dire Vincent

Korsak: oh andiamo come Rizzoli dovresti avere l'occhio più attento! Non guardarmi con quella faccia, non dirmi che non lo hai mai notato

Frankie: ma di che stai parlando vecchio!

Korsak: io sarò vecchio ma tu sei rincoglionito! Si amano ragazzo!

Frankie: Jane e Maura? Ma smettila non sono lesbiche

Korsak: senti ragazzo, io ne ho viste tante in vita mia ma mai due persone che si completano così, due persone che si guardano così, due persone che si sfiorano occasionalmente così, due persone che si ritroverebbero anche al buio in una stanza piena di gente, quelle due non lo sanno o non se lo dicono ma tra loro l'amicizia è solo la punta dell'iceberg credimi! E non ci credo che non hai notato niente

Frankie: beh non ci ho mai riflettuto, le ho sempre prese come amiche!

Korsak: forse perché Jane è tua sorella e non puoi vederlo, ma tra loro c'è il fuoco ragazzo e lo vedono tutti chiedi in giro, sono nelle fantasie della maggior parte degli uomini qui e raramente non sono insieme

Frankie: sono dei pervertiti!

Korsak: oh andiamo anche tu hai fantasie come tutti gli uomini e due donne, beh! E Jane e la dottoressa sono decisamente sexy

Frankie: non so mia sorella ma Maura lo è senza dubbio!

…...

Jane: non essere esagerata!

Maura: non lo sono

Jane: vuoi che viva da te?!

Maura: solo per il tempo dell'operazione, se tu vivi con me e chiederanno qualcosa a riguardo per me sarà più facile non credi? E poi se fanno dei controlli è a casa mia che ci troveranno!

Jane: e per quale motivo?

Maura: veramente?

Jane: oh certo il mio piccolo schifoso appartamento!

Maura: non ho detto questo, ma di sicuro la mia abitazione è più consona alla copertura!

Jane: bene alla terapia di coppia dirò che sei prepotente!

Maura: non lo sono, sono solo pratica ed efficiente!

Jane: si si va bene, ma la valigia la faccio da sola!

Maura: ti voglio solo aiutare, è importante come ci presentiamo!

Jane: anche se fingiamo di essere una coppia io resto la figlia dell'idraulico ricordi?

Maura: ma io sono la fidanzata ricca ricordi? Potrei regalarti qualcosa

Jane: questa operazione sotto copertura mi distruggerà e tu dottoressa ho come l'impressione che ti diverti troppo!

Disse puntando il dito accusatorio, Maura non trattenne un sorriso entusiasta, non sapeva se la emozionava di più l'idea di andare sotto copertura o fingere di essere innamorata di Jane, fingere, anche questo sarebbe stato facile. Forse amare era un termine esagerato, ma era certa che il suo sentimento era più forte di una amicizia, innegabilmente non aveva esperienza in sentimenti del genere, ma aveva amato e quello che provava per Jane non era molto diverso, e poi Jane era bella, forte, attraente, con un corpo favoloso, chi lo pensa della propria amica? Chi si sente pervadere dai brividi quando la mano forte ti accarezza delicatamente la schiena con un gesto distratto ma abituale? Non una amica, di questo Maura Isles era certa.

Jane fece la sua valigia con Maura seduta sul suo letto, scelse con cura i migliori intimi, le migliori mise sportive da sfruttare in palestra e qualche paia di pantaloni di di jeans alcune magliette e camicie un completo più elegante, non si sa mai si disse, chiuse la valigia

Jane: andiamo, se ti vuoi cambiare dobbiamo sbrigarci o faremo tardi

Maura: si e devo trovarti posto nell'armadio...

Jane: no no non ora, lo faremo stasera e poi metterò tutto nella camera degli ospiti mi sembra più pratico

Maura: ok stasera ne parleremo a cena, che ti preparo _tesoro_

Jane: oh non cominciare sai!

Maura: finché sarai la mia ragazza mangerai sano

Jane: oh perché fino ad ora cosa mi costringevi a fare, voglio la pizza!

Maura: oh andiamo festeggiamo con qualcosa di meglio

Jane: _amore_ se vuoi che il nostro rapporto funzioni, mai e ripeto mai dire che c'è qualcosa meglio della pizza!

Maura: scusa! Comunque cucinerò qualcosa, dopo l'appuntamento che abbiamo faremo un po' di spesa

Jane: odio quel negozio in cui vai, sono così snob!

Maura: ma tengono solo ottime primizie

Jane: ok ok come vuoi!

Afferrò la borsa alzando gli occhi al cielo e uscirono di casa, prese Jo che ovviamente si sarebbe trasferito con loro chiuse a doppia mandata e si diressero verso casa di Maura

Jane sapeva che doveva cominciare a pensala come casa sua, e tutto sommato non era così difficile, passava molte sere ed alcune notti lì con lei, aveva alcuni pigiami ed abiti comodi in un armadio nel corridoio che oramai accoglieva solo cose sue, come una cassaforte per la sua pistola.

Tutta questa pantomima poteva anche essere divertente pensò! Certo non era facile fingere di essere una coppia, una coppia ha intimità e si conosce bene, dovevano sembrare intime ma non troppo perché se erano lì erano in crisi giusto? Giusto! E poi dovevano sembrare sessualmente frustrate, questo era pesante come poteva fare a sembrare sessualmente frustrata?

Doveva improvvisare, fingere, adattarsi perché Jane non era sessualmente frustrata soprattutto nei riguardi di Maura. Giusto!

Arrivarono alla strana palestra, avevano deciso alcune cose, il giorno dell'inizio della loro relazione, Maura aveva stabilito una data, Jane non aveva contestato per lei andava bene comunque, e avevano stabilito alcune linee guida sul loro incontro e il loro primo appuntamento che era il Dirty Robber, dovevano attingere alla realtà il più possibile

Jane: stai tranquilla, cercherò di parlare io per il racconto della storia, così evitiamo i tuoi sfoghi, e poi non credo ci faranno il terzo grado

Maura: si confido in questo, nella conoscenza superficiale dei fatti.

Jane scese dalla macchina di Maura, che ovviamente stava guidando, perché un altro degli accordi era che Jane fosse l'uomo! Maura chiuse il parasole dopo un'ultimo controllo al trucco e scese quando a sorpresa Jane le aprì lo sportello

Maura: oh amore sei galante!

Jane: beh ho pensato che chi si merita di stare con te deve essere galante è il minimo che ti meriti

Maura: quindi dovrò aspettarmi questo per i prossimi giorni?

Jane: non so, da quello che ho capito vengono qui coppie in crisi giusto?

Tese la mano e Maura la afferrò ed uscì dalla macchina

Maura: si ma credo che sia più una crisi sessuale

Jane: perfetto, allora cara niente sesso!

Maura: siamo qui per cambiare le cose però ricordalo

Jane: ovviamente!

Jane sorrise, poi spostò lo sguardo verso l'entrata. Il palazzo era antico e ben curato, le rifiniture di pregio, l'ingresso una porta a vetri spessa che si aprì automaticamente alla loro presenza.

Receptionist: buon pomeriggio signore, avete un appuntamento?

Maura: si ho chiamato questa mattina sono la dottoressa Maura Isles e questa è la mia compagna Jane Rizzoli.

Receptionist: certo dottoressa, vi stavamo aspettando, prego accomodatevi, prima che il direttore vi riceva posso portarvi qualcosa?

Maura: oh un bicchiere di acqua fresca grazie e tu tesoro gradisci qualcosa?

Jane: uh si un po' di acqua anche io grazie

Recep.: benissimo ve le porto subito

La ragazza si allontanò, Jane e Maura si sorrisero, poi Maura prese Jane per mano, intrecciò le dita nelle sue, guardò il Detective stranito

Maura: siamo una coppia innamorata che tenta di sistemare alcune cose, dobbiamo pur dare l'idea giusta!

Jane: hai ragione Amore

Jane pensò che Maura si stava divertendo troppo, ma tutto sommato questo gioco piaceva anche a lei, decise di non cercare spiegazioni a questa sensazione, sorrise divertita e baciò il dorso della mano di Maura che rimase saldamente intrecciata alla sua, si ripeté solo che era finzione, finzione ai fini dell'indagine.

La ragazza della reception tornò con i bicchieri di acqua li appoggio con dei sottobicchieri sul tavolinetto di fronte a loro e le pregò di attendere solo pochi istanti. Infatti come raggiunse la sua postazione un interfono suonò e la ragazza le chiamò per seguirla

Recep.: signore vi prego di seguirmi, prendo io i vostri bicchieri, prego da questa parte

La porta si spalancò alla fine di un lungo corridoio mostrando un ufficio lussuoso ed ampio, con una grande scrivania, due poltroncine sistemate di fronte per accogliere gli ospiti e un divano più grande di quello che Jane possedeva, in un angolo con un tavolo di appoggio in vetro lavorato come utile arredo.

Direttore: buona sera Signore, prego accomodatevi, mi chiamo maestro Zelig Wolf

Jane pensò subito che un nome così ridicolo doveva essere inventato, era già sospetto.

Jane: piacere io sono Jane Rizzoli e questa è la mia fida... compagna dottoressa Maura Isles

Maura: è un piacere maestro mi scusi ma il nome è di origine yiddish?

Zelig: il piacere è mio, si esatto! complimenti, in pochi lo sanno, allora, perdonate la mia franchezza

Jane: mi piace in una persona, essere diretti è una gran cosa

Zelig:-_si sorrisero_- vado direttamente al dunque, cosa sapete di questo posto?

Jane: che Maura mi ci ha portato

Zelig: a mi piace il suo temperamento

Maura: beh questo temperamento fa si che odi la terapia di coppia, così ho pensato che questo poteva aiutarci e allo stesso tempo non far fuggire Jane che ama lo sport

Zelig: esattamente, questo centro è un binomio perfetto di corpo sano in mente sana e queste cose si raggiungono anche attraverso un rapporto sano. Qui noi aiutiamo le coppie a ritrovare una sintonia emozionale, a ritrovarsi, a trovare insieme una nuova armonia.

Maura: questo è molto bello, ho letto la vostra brochure e l'ho trovata molto interessante, mi ha inspirato!

Zelig: mi fa molto piacere, adesso avrei bisogno di farvi qualche domanda conoscitiva se non vi dispiace

Jane: certo chieda pure

Zelig: da quanto state insieme?

Jane: beh ci conosciamo da, ormai sono 4 anni e mezzo giusto?

Maura: quasi 5 ma si 4 anni e mezzo che il nostro rapporto è diventato più di una semplice conoscenza direi

Zelig: mi raccontate come è nato il vostro amore? Non sono curioso è per capire come aiutarvi

Jane: ci siamo incontrate per lavoro, Maura aveva bisogno di una riparazione idraulica e ha chiamato la mia ditta, beh quella di mio padre dove lavoro e così abbiamo cominciato una collaborazione, per così dire.

Maura: le chiedevo sempre di andare a bere qualcosa oltre il lavoro

Jane: è vero, andavo sempre da lei, poi una sera in casa, ti ricordi c'era un disastro

Maura: si la casa era a soqquadro!

Jane: e allora per alleggerire siamo andate a bere in un locale dove avevo l'abitudine di andare così è cominciata una amicizia

Maura: da allora molto è cambiato però, il nostro rapporto è cresciuto

Jane: si decisamente

Zelig: secondo voi qual'è il problema che avete

Maura: Jane, perdonami amore, so che non ti piace sentirlo, ma ha una frustrazione sessuale

Jane: come? -_occhi al cielo_-Cioè, odio parlare di queste cose!-perché_ Maura non ha lo sfogo?_-

Zelig: vi garantisco estrema riservatezza

Maura: diciamo che i nostri gusti sessuali erano diversi prima di conoscerci, abbiamo sempre frequentato uomini, poi però frequentandoci ci siamo avvicinate e...

Zelig: mi rendo conto

Jena: di cosa scusi!-_Nessuno sfogo ancora, io non sono frustrata!_-

Zelig: vedo chiaramente come vi guardate, ma capisco che certi stereotipi sono spesso radicati dentro di noi

Maura: è quello che credo anche io, Jane è cattolica

Jane: cosa c'entra!

Zelig: che tipo di sport amate?

Jane: ah adoro lo sport, gli sport nazionali sono i miei preferiti

Maura: abbiamo anche giocato a softball insieme, e lei è venuta a Yoga con me diverse volte

Jane: le cose che faccio per te!

Maura: comunque adesso il sesso è zero anche se ci vogliamo bene credo che il nostro rapporto è ad un bivio!- _niente sfogo! Jane era frastornta!_-

Zelig: bene mi sono fatto un'idea! Direi che per adesso il nostro colloquio può terminare, vi chiedo solo la cortesia di compilare un piccolo questionario ed una scheda personale con Linda una delle ragazze che, se tutto va bene come immagino, vi seguirà anche in seguito durante le sedute

Jane: ma come funziona ecco la, come devo chiamarla, terapia?

Zelig: no non è una terapia, noi la chiamiamo ginnastica emozionale, sedute di ginnastica emozionale, ma c'è molto di più, Linda vi illustrerà nel dettaglio.

Maura: perfetto, spero che ci potremmo rivedere presto

Linda aprì la porta e le invitò ad un tour della struttura, la grande palestra, dove alcune coppie facevano attività fisica, sembrava innocua, strana, come una tandem ciclette, molti attrezzi erano costruiti perché gli esercizi venissero svolti obbligatoriamente in coppia.

La sauna, le salette massaggi, e la sala emozionale, che Jane guardò sospettosa.

Maura invece sembrava avesse trovato un'oasi nel deserto, era raggiante ed entusiasta, non guastava nell'idea che comunque dovevano dare della loro coppia, ma Jane era poco entusiasta anche di questo.

Compilarono i moduli con i dati personali ed i recapiti, compresi quelli del lavoro fittizio, poi una scheda con domande personali sul partner, ovviamente un primo step per la futura ginnastica emozionale.

Le domande erano sui gusti, i pregi, i difetti, i vizi, le passioni. Compresi alcuni commenti personali richiesti. Sembrava tutto molto professionale ed approfondito agli occhi di Maura, per i gusti di Jane era tutto un po' ridicolo.

Finita la compilazione delle schede informative lasciarono tutto alla ragazza alla reception ed uscirono, finalmente in macchina Jane sbotto

Jane: che assurdità! Ridicolo proprio

Maura: io l'ho trovato interessante e serio

Jane: ma dai Maura sul serio? Ginnastica emozionale?-_la macchina partì_-

Maura: beh forse i termini sono un po' New age ma la struttura è ben organizzata e anche tutte le attività sono ideate per rafforzare l'affiatamento di coppia, non posso giudicare la fase della ginnastica emozionale privata, ma il resto è molto bello

Jane: andiamo è un posto per ricchi snob frustrati! È una cacchiata!

Maura: non sono d'accordo, non totalmente, ma ho le mie riserve, comunque dovrai fingere che ti piace o almeno che ci credi un po' altrimenti...

Jane: si si non rovinerò la tua missione segreta! Non è la mia prima volta sai?

Maura: non stavo insinuando niente! So che sei brava nel tuo lavoro

Jane: ma quanto ti diverte questa situazione di la verità!

Maura: sai che non posso mentire

Jane: ah ah dottoressa, non sai mentire ma sai eludere le domande

Maura: ed è il caso che mi alleni non trovi? O potremmo avere seri problemi

Jane: si si! Stasera pizza cara?

Maura: dobbiamo passare a fare la spesa, ricordi?

Jane: Gesù!

Maura: se facciamo la spesa poi passiamo a prendere Thailandese che ne dici?

Jane: come la signora desidera!


	2. Chapter 2

_Nuovo capitolo, spero che questa breve storia vi piaccia, fatemi sapere! le cose cominciano a scaldarsi... buona lettura e grazie a tutti quelli che mi seguono_

* * *

Come una coppia collaudata scesero di macchina, Jane teneva la borsa della spesa in una mano e con l'altra aprì la porta con le sue chiavi, quelle che Maura le aveva dato per emergenza ma che usava regolarmente, mentre Maura con le borse del cibo thailandese faceva il suo ingresso dirigendosi in cucina con Jane dietro di lei che le accendeva le luci.

Maura posò le borse, si tolse il cappotto e Jane lo prese e lo andò a mettere all'appendi abiti insieme alla sua giacca.

Insieme in cucina misero a posto le primizie comprate, dopo Maura distribuì nei piatti le pietanze mentre Jane preparò il vino e la birra con relativi sottobicchieri, le posate e i tovaglioli di carta.

Jane: cosa ho preso esattamente?

Maura: Kai phat met mamuang himmaphan

Jane: come dici tu! È molto buono, tu invece?

Maura: questo è Padtai

Jane: sembrano verdure

Maura: lo sono, con gamberetti e noccioline frullate, è molto buono vuoi assaggiare?

Jane: mhmm ok

Maura ne prese una piccola quantità sulla sua forchetta ed imbocco Jane

Jane: mhmm hai ragione è buono, troppo limone per i miei gusti però, assaggia questo!

Jane fece la stessa operazione di Maura tenendo una mano sotto la forchetta per non rischiare di far cadere niente sul bellissimo vestito firmato di Maura.

Maura: si è delizioso! Ah finito di mangiare sistemiamo i tuoi vestiti?

Jane: ok! Dove vuoi che li metta?

Maura: pensavo di farti posto nel mio armadio, non è molta roba dovrei riuscire senza problemi

Jane: posso metterli nell'armadio nel corridoio o nella camera degli ospiti

Maura: Non è un problema per me davvero!

Jane: beh devi farmi posto nella tua vita _tesoro_, ma se ti vedo soffrire a riguardo ti fermo!

Maura: non essere sciocca, posso darti il comodino dalla tua parte del letto, ci sono dentro libri e fascicoli che posso mettere nello studio, e l'armadio, beh mi aiuterai a farti posto

Jane: fortuna che ho portato poche scarpe, quello sarebbe stato un bel problema

Maura: sento dell'ironia nella tua voce vero?

Jane: non molta!

Entrambe diedero per scontato il dormire insieme, certo era capitato, ma questo era decisamente qualcos'altro. Jane continuava a ripetersi che faceva parte della copertura, Maura no, sapeva bene cosa faceva, sperava solo che non sarebbe stato motivo di sofferenza futura, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di sperare e allo stesso tempo cercava di non farsi illusioni.

…...

Nella cabina armadio di Maura, che era grande quasi quanto la camera da letto dell'appartamento di Jane, Maura osservava quali indumenti spostare, mentre Jane rimaneva sempre stupita dell'ordine per tessuti e sfumature di colore in cui aveva sistemato ogni capo appeso

Jane: senti che ne dici se i vestiti che togli li appuntiamo con un cartellino e indichino dove erano prima, così poi li puoi rimettere esattamente dove erano

Maura: mhmm non è una cattiva id... oh mi stai prendendo in giro di nuovo

Jane: no se l'idea ti piace!

Maura: allora vai a prendere dei cartellini nel mio studio, nel secondo cassetto della scrivania, mentre nel primo troverai la spillatrice, fermeremo i cartellini agli appendi abiti!

Jane: Gesù Maura! fai sul serio! Ascolta non voglio che questo ti crei un trauma, lascia stare metto tutto nell'armadio della camera degli ospiti

Maura: non essere sciocca sarebbe scomodo! E poi ti sto facendo posto nella mia vita a tutti gli effetti!

Jane: ahaa divertente! Mhmm! Ma se uso il bagno degli ospiti per farmi la doccia non è così scomodo! -_non voleva imporsi_-

Maura: non essere ridicola, è un piccolo bagno tu userai questo in camera nostra- _si preoccupò di aver esagerato, ma la risposta la confortò_-

Jane: piccolo? È più grande di quello del mio appartamento!

Jane non si rese neanche conto del temine _camera nostra,_ era tutto così naturale, temeva solo che Maura soffrisse la sua intrusione, sapeva quanto amava la sua indipendenza.

Maura: Dio è snervante discutere con te, ma sai cosa? Hai ragione-_Jane alzò le sopracciglia sorpresa_- nessun cartellino, ti passo quello che voglio spostare e basta.

Jane cominciò a spostare una serie di abiti nella camera degli ospiti, come richiesto da Maura li appoggiò sul letto, li avrebbe sistemati la bionda e nessun altro!

Dopo che gli abiti furono depositati con cura nell'armadio degli ospiti Maura sistemò i vestiti di Jane

Jane: dovrei farlo io

Maura: oh ma lo faccio con piacere

Jane: devo mantenere l'ordine in cui li hai appesi?

Maura: oh beh non... cioè, mi farebbe piacere

Jane: -_ridendo_ -ok farò del mio meglio

Maura: mi dispiace Jane ma ci tengo molto all'ordine nel mio armadio, vedi entrare e trovare le cose nell'ordine in cui sono è... pratico!

Jane: certo lo capisco giuro! Farò del mio meglio

Maura: lo so sembra un po' ossessivo

Jane: non troppo, e poi il tuo ordine è perfetto, i miei vestiti non hanno questa esigenza, ti prometto che non ti incasinerò l'armadio!

Maura: ne sono certa ma grazie! adesso ti va un po' di tv prima di dormire?

Jane: si! Prima però pigiama!

Sedute sul divano stavano con le gambe vicine sotto la coperta, dopo una trattativa su cosa guardare Maura convinse Jane a guardare il canale sportivo mentre lei aprì un libro che sperava di finire in pochi giorni, uno nuovo la stava già aspettando.

Un tè caldo vicino a Maura una birra fresca vicino a Jane, così le trovò Angela quando entrò poco prima delle dieci di sera.

Angela: scusate ragazze, volevo un po' di tè! Ma che succede?

Jane: ciao Ma! Che succede? Guardo la tv e Maura legge un libro su cosa?

Maura: è una raccolta di referti autoptici enigmatici e particolari, è molto interessante, ci sono scoperte sorprendenti

Jane: lo immagino

Angela: no ma dico Jane sei in pigiama? Dormi qui?

Jane: oh già non ho avuto modo di dirtelo, mi trasferisco da Maura sai...

Angela: come? È così che me lo dici?

Jane: dirti cosa! È per comodità e..

Angela: certo non sto mica facendo problemi sono felice per voi ma speravo che me lo avresti detto in un modo diverso

Jane: Mamma ma di cosa stai parlando? Siamo in una operazione sotto copertura vivrò qui alcuni giorni per praticità!

Angela: oh! Certo

Maura: cosa avevi capito Angela?

Jane: felice per noi di cosa?

Angela: niente niente! Che operazione? Come mai Maura è con te non è un'agente, non ti azzardare a metterla in pericolo sai?-_con classe sviò l'argomento_-

Jane: vedo che ti preoccupi per tua figlia eh!

Angela: Maura è come una figlia lo sai!

Jane: si si lo so! E comunque è lei che ha accettato sta cosa, io ne avrei fatto volentieri a meno!

Maura: sarà divertente vedrai!

Angela si mise con loro seduta sul divano, le osservò sorridendo mentre sorseggiava il tè, con Maura che le spiegava della loro operazione sotto copertura, con gli occhi verdi brillanti di gioia, Angela si chiedeva se era emozionata dalla missione o dal fatto che doveva fingere di essere innamorata di sua figlia, fingere, Angela sapeva che tra loro c'era una sintonia quasi perfetta, ma la loro amicizia era così grande ed importante che doveva essere dura metterla a rischio. E per poco non aveva detto troppo, sapeva che Jane aveva bisogno del suo tempo.

Al mattino al loro arrivo alla centrale subito il Tenete Cavanough le chiamò insieme agli altri per una riunione per aggiornare tutti su nuovi sviluppi.

Jane e Maura, Frankie Korsak e Susie erano nell'ufficio stipati

Sean: allora facciamola breve, dopo che siete uscite dal centro sono partite le chiamate sui numeri che avete dato, tecnico Chang aggiorni tutti

Susie: si certo, allora prima delle 5 pomeridiane ho ricevuto la chiamata al numero che il Tenente e la dottoressa Isles..

Jane: Susie, ti prego vai al dunque cosa hanno detto?

Susie: scusi Detective, come da accordi ho risposto dando il nome fittizio del laboratorio, hanno chiesto che tipo di analisi svolgevamo, non si sono presentati come il centro che sappiamo ma come una azienda chimica in cerca di un collaboratore e hanno chiesto informazioni sulla dottoressa.

Korsak: questa cosa non mi piace!

Frankie: per quale motivo hanno fatto così?

Jane: chiaramente hanno qualcosa da nascondere, lo scopriremo

Susie: hanno richiamato un quarto d'ora fa, era un uomo questa volta che si è presentato come Zelig

Maura: è il direttore del centro

Susie: ha detto di essere un conoscente della dottoressa Isles e voleva sapere se poteva parlarle, ho risposto che non sarebbe arrivata in ufficio prima delle nove, prevedo che chiami a minuti

Maura: avevo il cellulare scarico forse ha provato lì non trovandomi

Sean: c'è di più, Frankie!

Frankie: hanno chiamato ieri sera chiedendo informazioni su alcuni preventivi idraulici, ho retto il gioco ovviamente per ora nessun nuovo contatto

Jane: quindi hanno controllato i lavori

Frankie: avevo messo in allerta la banca per i conti di Maura, stamani hanno confermato controlli sulla situazione finanziaria e hanno controllato i conti di Jane che ovviamente erano ritoccati per l'occorrenza, niente accredito dal BPD per nessuna delle due

Korsak: ribadisco che questa situazione non mi piace, tutti questi controlli sembrano eccessivi per un centro massaggi!

Maura: non è un centro mass...

Jane: Maur!? lascia correre, ok cosa facciamo adesso?

Sean: Frankie continua i controlli sul centro, voi aspettate una telefonata e se confermano l'iscrizione state pronte anche ad una full immersion se necessario. Rizzoli mi raccomando, attenzione, e nascondi bene la pistola.

Korsak: speriamo non facciano controlli!

Jane: tranquillo Korsak, faremo attenzione

Il cellulare di Maura squillò, rispose e cominciò ufficialmente l'operazione. Maura prese immediatamente un appuntamento per il pomeriggio dopo il lavoro, un primo incontro per valutare lo stato di crisi della coppia.

Uscirono dalla centrale prima del solito, passarono da casa per preparare la borsa e cambiarsi, Jane non poteva andare con il completo che usava sul lavoro e Maura, beh lei aveva l'abito adatto ad ogni occasione, poi prepararono una borsa con l'occorrente, sul fondo sotto degli asciugamani la pistola.

La prima lezione di ginnastica emozionale era con il direttore, le fece cambiare in tenuta sportiva e poi le portò nella stanza emozionale. Entrate nella sala una musica di atmosfera in lieve sottofondo, luci cromate già accese le attendevano con Zelig al centro.

Zelig: buona sera signore siete bellissime

Maura: grazie!

Jane: grazie, allora cosa succede adesso?

Zelig: niente di grave o strambo, sulla base delle vostre schede che ho letto ho studiato un percorso che vi aiuti a superare le vostre barriere, come prima cosa quello che vi chiedo è l'accettazione del percorso, liberando la mente cercate di rilassarvi, venite qui al centro con me.

Perfetto, adesso una di fronte all'altra, vicine, quasi a sfiorarvi, ma non toccatevi non prendetevi per mano, non adesso almeno.

Jane: che dobbiamo fare?

Zelig: ascoltate la mia voce e seguite le mie istruzioni

Maura: così vicine va bene?

Zelig: si perfette, ma tranquille, non c'è giusto o sbagliato, c'è il vostro modo di leggere le mie indicazioni.

Jane e Maura erano una di fronte all'altra, le separava una lastra di aria, le mani sui fianchi i respiri vicini, i seni che si sfioravano al respiro. La musica dolce in sottofondo, rimasero cosi per alcuni minuti, almeno così sembrò loro, poi la voce profonda dell'uomo le richiamò alla realtà

Zelig: avvicinate il viso l'una all'altra, guardatevi negli occhi

così fecero, le fronti si sfioravano, i nasi si accarezzavano Jane sorrise, forse un po' imbarazzata, Maura la guardò con dolcezza, rimasero in quella posizione, lentamente involontariamente le mani si avvicinarono, i dorsi si sfiorarono, altri minuti?

Zelig: senza distogliere lo sguardo fate un piccolo passo avanti, che i vostri piedi siano sulla stessa mattonella, paralleli se riuscite.

Senza un grande sforzo posizionarono i piedi come richiesto, alternati, le gambe si toccavano inevitabilmente, la vicinanza era completa, i seni premuti le fronti premute e dopo questo passo Jane lievemente prese le mani di Maura nelle sue. Le donne non avevano idea se il gesto era nato immediatamente dopo il contatto dei corpi o se dopo un po' di tempo, ma erano schiacciate l'una all'altra.

Jane sentiva il profumo di Maura, il fresco profumo dei capelli, il dolce profumo sul collo, ma non era artificiale era lei, la sua pelle che lo emanava, come sempre, quel profumo lo avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque e come sempre la faceva sentire bene, come a casa.

Maura sentiva il profumo di Jane lo shampoo che riconobbe come il suo, ma che su di lei aveva una fragranza diversa, la sua mente elaborò tutte le causali di questo odore, dell'effetto chimico tra il sebo dei capelli di Jane e l'estratto naturale del suo shampoo alle erbe. Ma la sua mante interruppe la formula chimica quando le sue narici rilevarono un altro odore, quello della pelle di Jane, l'odore del suo corpo.

Si rese conto che lo conosceva bene, lo aveva subito riconosciuto, era così familiare che tra mille lo avrebbe individuato.

Altri lunghi minuti, nessun disagio tra loro, i respiri erano più profondi per Maura, Jane cominciava invece a sentire il fiato corto, non capiva perché

Zelig: respirate profondamente, chiudete gli occhi

Jane lentamente si rilassò, Maura diede una piccola stretta alle mani di Jane, passo poco tempo questa volta prima che la voce profonda invadesse la loro calma

Zelig: adesso delicatamente rimanendo con gli occhi chiusi, appoggiate le labbra l'una all'altra

Jane rimase immobile, cercò di rimanere calma con il respiro ma si chiese come avrebbe potuto uscire da quella situazione senza creare problemi alla missione, ma Maura fece un lieve movimento verso destra, Jane lo fece verso sinistra, come se fosse inevitabile, come se fosse naturale, come se sapessero esattamente dove trovarsi. Lì in quel silenzio di parole le labbra si sfiorarono, Maura non si mosse, lasciò che le labbra si accarezzassero, che la loro umidità si toccasse, Jane senza rendersene conto spostò la sua testa in avanti ti pochi millimetri, le labbra furono premute. Lieve morbido umido decisamente ricambiato. Quello era il loro primo bacio.


	3. Chapter 3

_eccomi nuovamente! in molti mi seguite, grazie ha chi ha commentato, questa FF sarà breve quindi mi piacerebbe avere le vostre impressioni prima di concludere_

_buona lettura _

* * *

Lentamente si separarono, aprendo gradualmente gli occhi si fissarono un istante, per entrambe era così chiaro, quel momento, quell'istante si era appena fissato permanentemente nei loro ricordi. Un lieve imbarazzo invase le guance delle due.

Zelig: molto molto bene signore. Sono molto orgoglioso di voi, potete separarvi, se volete si intende-_rise delicatamente_-

Jane fece un grugnito per rompere il silenzio, lo sguardo fisso sui piedi poi guardò nuovamente Maura che si rivolse a Zelig

Maura: è stato molto interessante ed istruttivo

Zelig: grazie, mi avete confermato la vostra complicità. Adesso seguitemi Linda si occuperà della parte motoria

Jane: motoria?

Zelig: nella palestra, da questa parte

Entrarono in palestra, altre coppie erano lì, Linda spiegò loro una serie di esercizi.

Salirono sulla ciclette in tandem, come spiegato dalla ragazza, Maura sul seggiolino anteriore, Jane sul seggiolino posteriore

Jane: scusa, eh Linda, ma dove dovrei appoggiarmi?

Linda: sui fianchi di tua moglie

Jane: non è mia moglie!

Linda: si scusate, l'abitudine

Maura: non è grave giusto Jane?

Jane: no certo, era solo per dovere di chiarezza!

Linda: Dottoressa lei si tenga al manubrio

Maura: oh mi chiami Maura

Linda: certo grazie, mani sul manubrio e lei signora

Jane: Jane chiamami Jane se mi chiami signora penso a mia madre- _risero_-

Linda: Jane le mani su fianchi di Maura o sul sedere, dove ti torna pratico! O dove ti piace di più! Cinque chilometri così e poi cinque a postazioni invertite, dopo tornate da me

Jane salì sulla ciclette dopo Maura, appoggiò le mani sui fianchi, delicatamente. Cominciarono a pedalare, il movimento del bacino di Maura era sensuale a sentirlo sotto le dita delle mani, ma anche per Maura sentire le mani calde premerle sui fianchi, dopo poi quel bacio era pericolosamente interessante, quel bacio che sentiva ancora sulle labbra

Jane: mi sembra tutto assurdo!-_cercò di sdrammatizzare_-

Maura: beh di sicuro ci farà bene un po' di movimento, anche se non sono certa che la tua postura sia corretta per la tua colonna vertebrale!

Jane: lasciamo stare, dobbiamo indagare un po', parlare con le persone, cercare di capire se conoscevano la vittima.

Maura: questo è il tuo lavoro giusto?!

Jane stava fissando il sedere di Maura bello sodo proprio lì tra le sue mani. Le sue labbra sapevano di Maura

Maura: Jane?!

Jane: eh si si il mio lavoro si! Tra una pedalata e l'altra cercheremo di fare amicizia

Dopo i cinque chilometri previsti fecero il cambio, Maura appoggiò senza esitare le sue mani sui fianchi di Jane, desiderava conoscere quella sensazione, si rese conto subito che non era come se l'aspettava, Jane era soda e muscolosa, ma morbida non spigolosa, le sue ossa lunghe non sporgevano, i suoi glutei erano perfettamente modellati intorno all'osso iliaco.

Jane sentì il calore di quelle mani, le sentiva perfette sui suoi fianchi il movimento della pedala e la pressione che facevano per mantenere l'equilibrio di Maura le davano una strana ma piacevole sensazione, si chiese se anche Maura l'aveva provata. I respiri ormai affannosi ricordavano affanni più intimi.

Finita la pedalata in tandem si fermarono a bere un po' d'acqua e Jane cominciò un po' di socializzazione, memorizzo nomi e volti, si guardò in torno, studiando le persone ed il luogo con più accuratezza della prima volta che lo aveva visto, ora aveva più tempo per notare i particolari. Anche Maura si mise a parlare con una coppia di mezza età forse non molto atletica, Jane notò che durante tutto il tempo si sfioravano le parti intime vicendevolmente volevano essere discreti ma l'effetto non era dei migliori. Infastidita chiamò Maura

Jane: Maura, tesoro andiamo?

Maura: oh si certo oggi è il nostro primo giorno scusateci!

Disse alla coppia spudorata di fronte a lei, li salutò e raggiunse Jane che le aprì la porta della palestra che dava sul corridoio.

Linda: signore tutto bene?

Maura: si benissimo

Jane: si grazie

Linda: per oggi abbiamo concluso, potete andare a farvi la doccia vi mostro il vostro spogliatoio

Jane: nostro?

Linda: si ogni coppia ne ha uno privato, con doccia per due

Jane: in che senso?

Linda: sappiamo che molte persone- _disse dirigendosi verso la stanza_- trovano il momento della doccia un momento personale, ma qui è un momento di coppia, prego entrate!

Jane fisso Maura, che la ricambiò con uno sguardo attonito

Linda: ecco, questa è la stanza, spogliatevi pure, i saponi rigorosamente naturali sono appoggiati dentro, potete usare ovviamente i vostri, ma vi preghiamo di usare solo prodotti che rispettino l'ambiente. Mentre vi lavate vi porterò gli accappatoi

Jane: oh grazie ma abbiamo i nostri

Linda: la struttura ve li fornisce personalizzati, sono compresi nell'iscrizione, prodotti ovviamente di qualità. Sarò di ritorno in dieci minuti, li appoggerò sulla panca di fronte al box doccia, come vedete è oscurato, non violerò la vostra privaci

Jane: oh ma possiamo aspettare che ritorni

Linda: mi dispiace, è previsto dal percorso che state facendo!-_Jane la fissò quasi minacciosa_-

Maura: certo ovviamente nessun problema a dopo Linda grazie

la ragazza sorrise e se ne andò

Jane: Maura! veramente?

Maura: che avrei dovuto fare, se continuavi avrebbe capito

Jane: non la faccio la doccia nuda con te

Maura: ok resta vestita

Jane: vorresti dire che non ti senti a disagio?

Maura: ci siamo viste nude occasionalmente

Jane: si ma non nude nude nude! E poi sotto la doccia?

Maura: facciamo così, mi spoglio prima io entro nella doccia, poi quando tu arrivi sarò voltata, ci laveremo a turno senza guardare ok?

Jane: è un'assurdità, lo sapevo che questa cosa sarebbe stata imbarazzante

Maura ruotò gli occhi al cielo e poi cominciò a spogliarsi, Jane cercò di non fissarla, ma quando entrò nella doccia fu inevitabile fissarle il culo che aveva sfiorato per tutto il tempo sul tandem. Si spogliò notando l'intimo di Maura appoggiato in parte alla borsa, lo mise nel sacco dei panni da lavare che avevano portato, mise anche le sue cose, poi entrò.

La pelle di Maura era bagnata le gocce scendevano sul suo corpo liscio tonico perfetto, sexy, Jane deglutì pesantemente, sexy risuonava nella sua testa, sentì una fitta tra le sue gambe, non era dolore, cercò di ignorarla. Di spalle si alternavano sotto l'acqua, un unico grande getto fatto esclusivamente per due corpi quasi abbracciati, inevitabilmente le loro schiene ed i loro sederi si sfioravano

Maura: scusa ma sto prendendo freddo

Jane: già speriamo che arrivi presto così usciamo da questa tortura, ma avevi notato quei due con cui parlavi cosa facevano?

Maura: oh si un po' eccessivo anche per questo posto

Jane: a dir poco _cara_!

Maura fece un sorriso, Jane non la vide ma lo percepì. Linda rientrò appoggiò gli accappatoi dove indicato e salutò le donne.

Maura era presa dai brividi e si voltò nel tentativo di far cadere l'acqua sulla parte ormai fredda della sua pelle.

La schiena di Jane era perfetta, le scapole scolpite dai muscoli, i dorsali lievemente sviluppati, la colonna scendeva perfetta finendo su un sedere che era proprio come al tocco aveva sentito, provò una inevitabile eccitazione.

Jane: ehi che fai?

Maura: ho troppo freddo, mi sciacquo ed esco, ma avevo bisogno di riscaldarmi un po'

Jane: ok tra un attimo esco anche io

Maura si scaldò nel morbido accappatoio con i ricami del centro ed il nome personalizzato, poi prese il suo intimo, si mise seduta sulla panca ed apri il morbido tessuto con l'intento di vestirsi, in quel momento Jane aprì l'anta in vetro e si videro: il seno con i capezzoli induriti dal freddo e dall'acqua, il pube curato, in un attimo i loro sguardi percorsero vicendevolmente i corpi nudi.

Jane: Mauraa!

Maura: cosa! Mi stavo vestendo, non hai detto che uscivi ed io ho freddo mi voglio vestire

Jane: si ho notato!-_cercò di non fissare i seni_-

Maura: cosa?

Jane: niente

Maura: immagino fosse una battuta!

Jane: non proprio

Maura: giuro che certe volte proprio non ti capisco!

Jane: questa è una di quelle volte che va bene così!

Risero e la tensione scemò, si vestirono dandosi le spalle fino a che le parti intime non erano coperte.

Maura: hai notato niente di strano?

Jane: si ma ne parliamo dopo, ora andiamo ho fame! Stasera pizza

Maura: si stasera mi va! Ma mangerai un po' di insalata.

Tornarono a casa con la cena, Jane prese da bere per entrambe Maura divise la pizza su due piatti. Preparò una ciotola con l'insalata da dividere.

Si scambiarono impressioni e teorie, Jane espose i suoi pensieri associati a ciò che aveva visto. Nessuna delle due menzionò il bacio, anche se entrambe lo avevano bene impresso nelle loro menti. Jane mangiò l'insalata inseme a Maura una forchettata per uno.

Anche quella sera Angela le trovò pronte per la notte sdraiate sotto la coperta con le gambe intrecciate. Jane massaggiava i piedi a Maura sotto la coperta mentre stava leggendo il suo libro. Sorrise nel vederle così e si trattenne meno del solito sperando che le aiutasse verso la strada che riteneva inevitabile se volevano essere felici.

Dentro al letto sotto le morbide coperte Jane sentì per la prima volta un lieve imbarazzo, voleva darle il bacio della buona notte, come un impulso percepì chiaramente questo desiderio, non era spaventata ma stordita, incredula. Vide Maura fissarla e non si trattenne, un dolce bacio sulla guancia.

Jane: buona notte!

Disse frettolosamente voltandosi mentre arrossiva, si coprì sotto le coperte sentendosi intimamente felice del suo gesto

Maura: buonanotte a te Jane.

Maura non trattenne il sorriso che Jane non vide, spense la luce del comodino e felice si mise a dormire.

* * *

_cosa accadrà al mattino? come gestiranno questa novità? ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_eccomi di nuovo! le cose si fanno sempre più interessanti... almeno spero!_

_buona lettura!_

* * *

Al mattino una nuova riunione, Jane omise il bacio e la doccia insieme, parlò dell'ambiente e delle sue impressioni riportò nomi e teorie, Maura esternò le sue opinioni sul metodo applicato e sui reali risultati, parlò della coppia con cui aveva parlato

Frankie: insomma se c'è qualcosa ancora non si è vista e per di più la ginnastica emozionale potrebbe pure essere valida!

Jane: ora non esageriamo, comunque sono tutti un po' strani!

Sean: ok quando il prossimo appuntamento?

Maura: la prima settimana ha ritmi più serrati, quindi anche questa sera

Korsak: ok il piano?

Jane: cercherò di stringere amicizia con qualche altra coppia per vedere se conoscono la nostra vittima, deve venir fuori qualcosa!

qualcuno busso alla porta, Susie si affaccio timidamente

Sean: che succede? Entri pure

Jane: Susie novità?

Susie: si hanno appena chiamato dal centro

Maura: per quale motivo?

Susie: non rispondeva al cellulare! Ho detto che era in riunione, era Zelig in persona dicendo che era un amico e che aveva con lui un appuntamento per questa sera e che si scusava ma doveva essere spostato di una mezzora, pare che stia facendo un aggiornamento dell'impianto, mi ha detto che avrebbe capito e se ci sono problemi di chiamarlo!

Jane: cavolo cena tardi stasera! Perché non l'hanno detto ieri sera?

Frankie: cosa staranno aggiornando?

Jane: l'ambiente è ben curato e nuovo!

Maura: forse una scusa?

Sean: Frankie fai dei controlli vedi se ci sono pagamenti per interventi tecnici, capiamo se c'è qualcosa di anomalo o se è tutto regolare, Korsak Rizzoli controllate che non siano saltate le coperture, ci aggiorniamo domani insieme come sempre! Tenetemi informato.

Uscirono dall'ufficio di Cavanough e tornarono al lavoro, Frankie cominciò a fare ricerche per capire se e chi stava facendo l'intervento e perché, mentre Jane e Korsak controllavano prima le coperture e poi le immense finanze degli iscritti e del titolare

Jane: ehi guardate qua

Korsak: che succede Jane?

Jane: alcuni assidui negli ultimi tempi hanno incrementato le loro finanze, ma non si capisce questi versamenti da dove vengono

Frankie: incrementato?

Jane: si ci sono depositi a scadenze abbastanza regolari da una banca ma è protetta deve essere un qualche paradiso fiscale, guardate che cifre.

Korsak: ce le hanno anche chi ha smesso di frequentare la palestra o come diavolo la devo chiamare?!

Jane: devo controllare!

Dopo una lunga giornata il controllo di Jane creò nuovi dubbi, alcuni ex frequentatori non avevano nessun versamento altri delle uscite sospette anche se non più iscritti, tutti i versamenti sia in entrata che in uscita iniziavano dopo poche settimane dall'iscrizione.

Frankie: cosa diavolo vorrà dire?

Korsak: sarà che poi ti propongono qualche tipo di investimento

Jane: anche se l'investimento fosse illecito nessuno copre così bene le tracce, Frankie fai altri controlli vediamo se ci sfuggono dei conti segreti o roba del genere.

Korsak: ma dell'intervento all'impianto? Non risulta niente?

Frankie: ho mandato una pattuglia a fare un giro, c'è un furgone di un servizio di video sorveglianza e allarmi antifurto fuori l'edificio! Nessun movimento di pagamenti verso nessuno per il lavoro, almeno per ora.

Jane: ok vado in palestra e vediamo cosa succede!

Korsak: fai attenzione Jane, qualcosa non va in quel posto

Jane: tranquillo Korsak!

Sorrise e passò a prendere Maura, in ascensore si sentì emozionata, rivide il loro primo bacio, pensò a quanto era bella la loro intimità, il bacio della buona notte, le porte si aprirono e lei sorrideva vistosamente

Maura guardò l'ora nel suo orologio d'oro, si stava facendo tardi e Jane non stava arrivando. Chiuse il computer sistemò le cartelline sulla scrivania e prese la borsa, percorse il corridoio pensando a cosa le attendeva, pensò al loro primo bacio, al massaggio ai piedi delicato ed involontario che Jane le aveva fatto, al bacio della buona notte, chiamò l'ascensore ed un sorriso enorme adornò il suo viso.

Le porte si aprirono

Maura era lì.

Jane era lì.

Maura: Jane, ciao stavo salendo da te! Perché sorridi?

Jane: oh ciao, nulla! Andiamo?

Maura: si ok! Ma stavi sorridendo

Jane: niente una battuta con Frankie sciocchezze! Tu invece?

Maura: cosa!

Jane: stavi sorridendo anche tu!

Maura: oh veramente? Forse un riflesso incondizionato!

Jane: eh? A cosa!

Maura: ci sono studi che dicono che il sorriso sia contagioso, se vedi una persona sorridere involontariamente lo fai anche tu

Jane: se lo dici tu!

Arrivati difronte al centro Jane scese dalla macchina ed aprì lo sportello a Maura che sorrise

Maura: guarda che potrei anche abituarmi

Jane: finché sarai la mia ragazza è così che sarà!-_fece l'occhiolino_-

Entrarono dalle porte scorrevoli e subito vennero accolte dal maestro Zelig Wolf

Zelig: scusate per il rinvio dell'appuntamento, spero non sia stato un problema

Maura: oh no assolutamente e apprezzo la sua discrezione

Zelig: immaginavo l'esigenza di pudore

Jane: Maura fa un lavoro importante ed è bene che certe cose rimangano private, sa i colleghi ed i pettegolezzi

Zelig: ovviamente, qui troverete sempre la massima attenzione a certe cose

Maura: lo apprezziamo molto

Zelig: seguitemi stasera in programma c'è una seduta di ginnastica emozionale e una sauna purificante

Maura: oh che bello la sauna purifica i pori

Zelig: ed la nostra è veramente speciale, con aromi raffinati

Jane: ovviamente!

Maura la guardò male, ma Zelig non colse l'ironia che Jane aveva messo lievemente nella voce.

Entrarono nella stanza della ginnastica emozionale e subito Jane notò dei cambiamenti: le grate di ventilazione erano sostituite da vetri oscurati con luci alle pareti di arredo, molto belle, sul soffitto sporgevano degli strani dispositivi in plastica con al centro un vetro scuro.

Jane: oh che novità! Cosa sono quelli?

Zelig: oh è il lavoro che abbiamo fatto sensori di presenza, servono per l'antifurto che abbiamo installato nuovo

Maura: ah deve essere molto sofisticato

Jane: non l'avevo notato nel corridoio

Zelig: infatti lì non c'è, c'è all'ingresso e nelle stanze una sicurezza se entrassero dei ladri. Abbiamo attrezzature di valore

Jane: la sicurezza non è mai troppa

Chiaramente il signor Wolf mentiva Jane lo capì subito.

Zelig: prima di procedere vi chiedo di indossare questi.

Prese dalla panca in mezzo alla stanza due magliette e due shorts e li diede alle donne

Zelig: oggi servirà questo abbigliamento

Maura: certo ci andiamo a cambiare subito

Zelig: vi chiedo solo la cortesia di non indossare biancheria

Jane: come prego?

Zelig: gli indumenti che vi ho consegnato sono di un materiale particolare e per l'esercizio che vi chiedo di fare oggi è necessario che non vi sia biancheria intima sotto, oltretutto per la vestibilità del capo sentireste fastidio ad indossarla. Jane anche questo è un esercizio per superare i tuoi tabù

Jane: certo capisco

Disse trattenendo il fastidio, Maura la prese per mano e andarono nello spogliatoio a cambiarsi.

Jane stava per sbottare quando si rese conto che anche nel loro spogliatoio sul soffitto c'era quel falso sistema di sicurezza e le grate erano coperte dal vetro con la luce di arredo.

Maura fissò Jane vedendola in difficoltà. Poi capendo che qualcosa non andava tentò un dialogo

Maura: Jane c'è qualche problema?

Jane la strinse a se fingendo di baciarla sul collo, Maura ne fu sorpresa inizialmente credendo che il gesto fosse autentico, poi Jane sussurrò al suo orecchio

Jane: non ne sono sicura ma credo che ci siano delle telecamere, fingi che ti sto baciando

Maura sorrise e strinse Jane in un abbraccio

Maura: oh Jane cosa ti è preso adesso?!

Jane: non so neanche se possono sentirci da ora in poi comportiamoci come se fossimo sempre viste ed ascoltate

Maura: si amore ma adesso prepariamoci

Jane: si certo hai ragione!

sciolsero l'abbraccio e a malincuore si spogliarono, lo fecero stando sedute cercando di nascondersi dalle possibile telecamere, Jane non poteva esserne certa ma aveva visto dispositivi simili altre volte, sapeva che qualcosa stava succedendo. Si chiedeva se anche in nei giorni scorsi erano viste o ascoltate

La nuova tenuta fornita da Zelig era un top molto aderente che copriva il seno e poco altro, i pantaloncini erano poco più che una culotte ma il tessuto era straordinario sulla pelle, dava una sensazione di nudo, era fasciante ma non costrittivo, il problema era che anche se erano neri si potevano vedere i capezzoli dei seni e tutto il pube

Jane: beh io così non esco

Maura: non hai torto questa volta, mettiamoci i teli che sono lì appesi

Jane: non vedo alternative.

Maura: comunque così stai bene

Jane: oh si certo!

Maura: non scherzo questi indumenti esaltano il tuo fisico sai?!

Jane: neanche tu stai male, Tesoro!- _cercò di superare l'imbarazzo del complimento_-

Jane si avvicinò e la baciò sulla guancia, poi sussurrò

Jane: vigliacca quando ti potrò rispondere veramente vedrai!

Maura sorrise divertita

Maura: oh Jane non è il momento di certe provocazioni, aspetta la camera da letto

Jane: oh se avrai una mia risposta!

Si misero i teli e tornarono nella sala della ginnastica emozionale.

Le luci erano basse ma non basse come l'ultima volta, c'era una strana panchina nel mezzo della stanza e musica di sottofondo

Zelig: ben tornate, vedo che vi siete coperte

Jane: non mi piace che tutti possono vedermi e vederla così!

Zelig: capisco, nessun problema, anche tu Maura la pensi così?

Maura: non ho problemi con il mio corpo non mi vergogno facilmente ma amo la mia privaci e camminare nei corridoi con la possibilità che mi veda qualcuno vestita così, lo trovo eccessivo

Zelig: mi sembra giusto, credetemi non volevo mettervi in imbarazzo o in difficoltà, anche questa era una fase per capire i vostri punti di vista e le vostre individualità, adesso vi chiedo di sedervi al centro della stanza sulla panchina

Jane: come dovremmo sederci?

Zelig: questa è una panchina speciale Jane, una panchina che si adatta alla vostra intimità

Maura intervenne prima che Jane potesse dire qualcosa di eccessivo

Maura: in che modo maestro?

Zelig: sedetevi una di fronte all'altra mettendo le vostre gambe accavallate in modo alternato sull'altra, la gamba che rimane bassa toccherà terra, l'altra appoggiata sullo spazio che rimane dietro la vostra compagna.

Jane: non so se ho capito bene ma proviamo

Zelig: sarà semplice vedrete, come quando nell'amplesso vi sollecitate a vicenda il clitoride

Jane: come?

Zelig: Jane cerca di superare i tuoi tabù, clitoride non è una parola volgare o di cui vergognarsi

Jane lo guardò un attimo era stufa di sentirgli dire tabù, poi sospirò, Maura la prese per mano, la strinse come per appoggiarla moralmente, sostenerla, si sedettero.

Zelig: per adesso cercate di non toccarvi con il corpo

Jane: non ci pensavo nemmeno-_sussurrò, Maura sorrise lievemente-_

Così vicine Jane poteva vedere chiaramente i capezzoli rosa di Maura ed i pantaloncini erano così aderenti che mostravano la scissione delle grandi labbra ed i pochi peli pubici. Sentì distintamente l'eccitazione tra le sue gambe aperte su Maura e arrossì.

Maura sorrise leggermente, mentre cercava di essere disinvolta di fronte ai seni sodi di Jane, i suoi addominali, l'anatomia chiara del suo carnoso pube curato ed in vista, si chiese se Jane potesse vedere l'umidità che la sua eccitazione le stava producendo.

La musica si abbassò rimanendo un lieve sottofondo, un odore di incenso inondò la stanza

Zelig: adesso chiudete gli occhi... Maura accarezza Jane sulle braccia... Jane prendi Maura per i fianchi...

Maura cominciò ad accarezzare le braccia nude di Jane, salendo lentamente verso le spalle, toccando i muscoli, nominandoli a mente ogni volta che ne toccava uno, delicatamente come mai aveva fatto, come mai li aveva potuti contemplare.

Jane mise le mani sui fianchi di Maura che trovò a memoria, senza sbagliare, appoggiò le mani nell'incavo sotto le costole e mano a mano che Maura la toccava le sue mani scendevano, le sue lunghe dita potevano ora sentire i glutei tonici ma soffici. Sospirarono.

Zelig: sentite la musica... sentite il ritmo... seguitelo insieme, ballate... avvicinatevi

Maura teneva le mani sul collo di Jane che era scoperto grazie ad una coda che raccoglieva tutti i ricci. Cominciarono a muoversi lentamente seguendo la musica, dondolando avanti ed indietro all'unisono.

Il movimento le portò ad avvicinarsi, Jane spostò inevitabilmente le mani sul fondo schiena di Maura, quasi sul sedere. Maura si teneva alle spalle, al collo di Jane.

Adesso i loro intimi erano in contatto, i seni premuti.

Zelig: continuate il movimento lasciatevi andare, prendete il vostro ritmo...personale... intimo

Potevano sentire tutto l'una dell'altra come se fossero nude. Jane pensò che poteva fermarsi che poteva dire basta, ma scacciò il pensiero come un abominio. Maura sentiva il corpo di Jane premerla, tenerla con le mani sul fondo schiena, non si sarebbe mai fermata, lasciò che il ritmo si facesse più incalzante, sentì la sua eccitazione salire, trattenne i gemiti mentre il suo clitoride ormai gonfio si strofinava a quello di Jane, ansimava leggermente, sentiva Jane, anche lei ansimava.

Teneva le mani sulla schiena di Maura, la stringeva a se, guidava lo sfregamento, il ritmo, come una danza, la loro danza, sentiva il piacere nascere tra le sue cosce ed espandersi nel suo corpo, voleva gemere, ma cercò di regolare il respiro

Maura si strinse a Jane quando il piacere si fece più intenso, con il viso nascosto nel collo di Jane, aprì i suoi occhi come sentì i capezzoli duri di Jane sfregare sul suo petto.

Jane continuava a comandare il ritmo sempre più frenetico dell'amplesso tenendo i fianchi di Maura. Aprì gli occhi sentendo la porta chiudersi, si rese conto che erano sole, felice di quella libertà estasiata dalla sensazione strinse Maura ed aumentò il movimento del bacino. Era vicina all'orgasmo. Lo erano entrambe.

Nella stanza si sentiva il loro ansimare, la musica taceva, dalla strana panchina sotto di loro proveniva un lieve scricchiolio dovuto al ritmo urgente.

Per un attimo Jane si sentì spaventata, cosa stava facendo? Cosa voleva Maura? Ma Maura come se sentisse la pressione di quel momento appoggiò le labbra sul collo di Jane, non era un bacio ma lo sembrava respirò più forte sul suo collo, questo bastò, Jane raggiunse l'apice, lievi spasmi attraversarono il suo corpo, Maura la seguì nel piacere, silenziose rallentarono il ritmo e si fermarono, immobili, incredule. Si erano appena date l'orgasmo.


	5. Chapter 5

Rimasero abbracciate per un po' imbarazzate sentendo l'umidità tra le loro gambe, impossibile capire se era dell'una o dell'altra. Ovviamente era di entrambe.

Maura: Jane-_disse lievemente rompendo il silenzio_-

Jane: Maura!-_rispose sussurrando ugualmente_-

Maura voleva baciarla, Jane voleva baciarla. Rimasero ferme senza guardarsi in faccia, abbracciate

Maura: cosa...?!

Jane: siamo sole!

Maura: lo so

Jane prese coraggio, prese il viso di Maura tra le mani, le fisso le labbra, guardarla negli occhi era troppo.

Maura guardò invece Jane e poté vedere la sua espressione: arrossata, dall'imbarazzo? Dall'eccitazione? Dolce! E poi c'era qualcosa che non conosceva, un'espressione intensa, Maura adesso era certa che anche Jane aveva provato la sua stessa sensazione, anche Jane aveva avuto un orgasmo.

Questa consapevolezza la esaltò e le diede il coraggio necessario per baciarla.

Jane rimase immobile per un attimo nella consapevolezza che tutto stava cambiando. Poi ancora trasportata dall'istinto ricambiò il bacio assaporando le labbra di Maura, poi la ragione riprese il sopravvento e si allontanò

Jane: Maura!

Disse in tono quasi allarmato ma lieve, poi si avvicinò al suo orecchio

Jane: forse ci stanno guardando e sentendo!

La baciò sulla guancia

Maura: andiamo via Jane!

Jane: si andiamo

Si alzarono, Jane prese il telo che era appoggiato in parte lo diede a Maura, prese il suo ed aprì la porta. Linda sorrise alle donne

Linda: signore seguitemi, adesso vi aspetta la sauna

Jane: no grazie

Linda: ma è nel programma

Jane: capisco ma preferiamo andare a casa

Linda: ma il maestro...

Maura: cerchi di capire Linda abbiamo avuto molte emozioni preferiamo andare

Zelig: signore per favore, non interrompete adesso il percorso, state avendo dei risultati incredibili credetemi

Maura: davvero?

Jane: Maura!

Zelig: vi prego signore, se andate via adesso interrompendo il vostro percorso, non potrò aiutarvi e dovrete abbandonare il centro

Jane: come? Se andiamo via adesso?

Zelig: è importante che per la prima settimana il percorso sia seguito alla lettera

Jane: è assurdo

Zelig: è nelle regole che avete sottoscritto!

Maura: Jane non è grave dai una sauna e andiamo a casa

Jane guardò Maura dolcemente ed annui

Jane: ve bene, andiamo

Linda: seguitemi signore!

Jane prese Maura per mano, ed insieme seguirono Linda che le condusse dietro una porta dove un piccolo spogliatoio faceva da anticamera alla sauna in legno con una piccola finestra in vetro sulla porta.

Linda: vi potete spogliare ed entrare nella sauna, trenta minuti e si fermerà in automatico, poi potrete farvi una doccia e tornare a casa.

Linda spinse una serie di pulsanti su un display e salutando uscì dalla stanza.

Jane: immagino che quando ha detto vi potete spogliare intendeva dovete!

Maura: credo di si!

Jane: figuriamoci

Jane alzò lo sguardo

Jane: guarda Maura l'impianto che hanno fatto è maestoso, dovremmo metterlo anche a casa nostra, dovremmo chiedere dove lo hanno fatto

Maura: abbiamo già un buon allarme in casa!

Jane: veramente Maura?-_il suo tono era ironico e spezzante!_- E poi non lo azioniamo mai, magari questo è più completo e lo useremo

Maura: domandare non costa niente! Ma adesso spogliati

Jane si sfilò il top e poi si avvolse il telo intorno al petto poi entrò nella sauna

Maura: Jane?! gli short!

Jane da dentro la sauna si sfilò i pantaloncini e li tirò a Maura

Jane: muoviti forza!

Maura si spogliò completamente si avvolse nel telo ed entrò nella Sauna, chiuse la porta dietro di se e tolse il telo a causa del grande calore

Jane: sembra che qui non ci disturberà nessuno

Maura: qui certi impianti si danneggerebbero immagino, ma non ne sono sicura! Perché Jane?

Chiese chiaramente riferendosi alle possibili telecamere ma senza essere esplicita per sicurezza

Jane: non lo so! Lo capiremo! Anche se credo di essermene fatta un'idea!

Maura annuì condividendo il pensiero inespresso

Maura: credo che dovremmo parlare di...

Jane: qui? Adesso?

Maura: siamo sole e nessuno ci sente!

Jane: non so cosa dire!

Maura: non mi pento

Jane: io nemmeno... credo!

Maura: credi?

Jane: potrebbero averci visto Maura

Maura: questo non ti ha fermata

Jane: Maura io... mi dispiace non...

Maura: in quel momento non avevo realizzato che potevano...a me non dispiace, non volevo che ti fermassi

Jane la guardò per la prima volta negli occhi e la vide! L'iride splendente, quel piccolo sorriso insicuro ma dolcissimo, il suo corpo nudo senza vergogna e fu come una epifania. Quello che provava in quel preciso momento, quello che aveva provato con il primo bacio, sentendola gemere sommessamente pochi minuti prima, immagini distinte di momenti insieme di intimità, complicità, completezza le passarono davanti come in un montaggio video fatto ad arte, risate chiacchiere bicchieri di vino, familiarità! Si stava innamorando? La amava già? Questo era ancora troppo presto per capirlo

Jane: non lo volevo nemmeno io, non mi pento Maura non mi pento di desiderarti

Maura: mi desideri?

Capiva sempre quando una persona era interessata a lei sessualmente, ma con Jane, Maura si sentiva insicura, sapeva che la desiderava, ma sapeva che Jane era troppo importante per rischiare di farla fuggire, ma aveva detto desiderio, ed il suo sguardo non era mai stato così intenso ed intimo tra loro.

Jane: anche adesso, soprattutto adesso perché... non doveva andare così, io... Cazzo se è difficile

Maura: cosa è difficile?

Maura si sentì accendere, ma non era solo desiderio, il mondo girava vorticosamente, ma loro erano immobili in un momento così importante come se quella porta che era stata sempre chiusa finalmente si fosse aperta, spalancata.

Jane: dirti che la sensazione del tuo corpo così vicino al mio è stata incredibile, che non è giusto che sia successo così doveva essere diverso

Maura: diverso come

Jane: mi farai impazzire Maura!

Jane si tolse il telo che la copriva ancora, prese Maura per un braccio e la tirò a se, a cavallo della sue gambe.

Maura: Jane cosa stai facendo?

Jane: non resisto più e se è vero quello che crediamo siamo al sicuro qui

Maura: cosa Jane!

Jane strinse Maura contro il suo corpo e la baciò con passione, liberando tutto il suo desiderio, Maura non poté fare altro che lasciarsi andare alla passione che da troppo era sopita.

Jane la stringeva accarezzando la pelle setosa nonostante il sudore che rivestiva i loro corpi, accarezzava la schiena salendo su verso il collo come per possederla controllarla nel bacio, Maura si lasciò conquistare, dominare, aveva desiderato e sognato il momento in cui Jane si fosse sentita pronta per amarla così.

Una mano di Jane scivolò sui seni di Maura accarezzandoli giocando con il capezzolo, facendola gemere più forte

Maura: oh Jane!

Jane: dimmi che lo vuoi!

Maura: si lo voglio Jane ti voglio

Jane: Dio Maura dimmelo ti prego dimmelo

Maura: ti voglio dentro di me ti voglio

Jane: dimmelo ancora ti prego

Maura: ti voglio Jane ti voglio dentro di me adesso!

Jane: tutto quello che vuoi!

La mano scivolò sull'addome poi sul pube facendosi strada nelle pieghe umide, sfiorando il clitoride, Maura emise un gemito di puro piacere, poi un dito entrò nella bionda

Jane: Gesù Maura è bellissimo! Sei così bagnata

Maura: di più Jane ti voglio di più

un'altro dito si fece strada dentro Maura che cominciò a muoversi sopra Jane in un ritmo crescente

Maura: voglio sentirti Jane voglio farti godere

Jane: toccami Maura, ti prego

Maura mise la mano tra le gambe di Jane e con due dita eccitava il clitoride della donna sotto di lei

Jane: oh si lì, proprio lì, cazzo è fantastico Maura

Maura: io sono quasi...

Jane: voglio sentirti questa volta Maura, fammi sentire il tuo piacere

Jane arricciò le dita dentro la sua amante, mentre lei si muoveva, sempre più vicina al suo orgasmo gemeva rumorosamente. Maura scivolò due dita dentro Jane che piagnucolò deliziata, il palmo della mano sbatteva sul suo clitoride

Maura: vieni con me Jane vieni con me

Jane: si cazzo si sto venendo si si

Maura si tenne al collo di Jane buttando in dietro la testa all'apice del godimento, Jane sprofondò nei seni prosperosi di Maura succhiandoli, affondando in essi il suo grido di piacere.

Maura: oh cazzo si Jane è stato... Jane sei stata...

Jane: indescrivibile...Maura... e sei senza parole!-_ansimò_-

Maura: l' abbiamo appena fatto e riesci a dirmi solo questo?

Jane: è stato bellissimo Maura, e sapere di averti lasciato senza parole è molto gratificante-_sorrise dolcemente e la baciò_- e poi hai detto una parolaccia!

Maura: sei incorreggibile!

Jane: e tu sei bellissima e nuda!

Maura: anche tu, nuda e bellissima!

Jane appoggiò la sua fronte sul petto di Maura e attese che il respiro si calmasse mentre la bionda ancora sulle sue gambe la stringeva massaggiandole i capelli.

Erano sudate, la sauna cominciava ad essere veramente calda e un vapore profumato aveva invaso la piccola stanza.

Jane: e adesso Maura?

Maura: adesso cosa?

Jane: ti prego Maura!

Maura: non so cosa vuoi che ti dica! Io sono felice Jane! E non voglio perderti, tu sai quanto la nostra amicizia sia importante.

Jane alzò la testa e la fissò seria

Jane: perché dici così?

Maura: perché Jane abbiamo fatto l'amore

Jane: lo so Maura abbiamo fatto l'amore, non è sesso, non è stata una... voglio che succeda ancora, sono felice e spaventata allo stesso tempo

Maura: sono spaventata anche io! Tu sei così importante per me e non so cosa stia succedendo tra di noi

Jane: succede che c'è un noi! Voglio che ci sia un noi Maura lo voglio così tanto

Maura: lo voglio anche io, adoro che ci sia un noi.

Si abbracciarono si baciarono, si guardarono ancora incredule

Maura: sai che baci molto bene?

Jane: meglio dei miei fratelli?

Maura: Jaaneee! si decisamente meglio!-_sorrise_-

Jane: AH! Lo sapevo! Due punti a me zero a loro!

Maura: c'era una gara e non lo sapevo?

Jane:-_ridendo_- no Maura, ma visto che hai baciato i miei fratelli mi fa piacere sapere di essere migliore di loro!

Maura: tecnicamente Tommy non mi ha baciata l'ho fermato prima, Frankie invece, mi ha preso alla sprovvista! Mentre quando mi hai baciato tu...

Jane: prima cosa, mai più parlare dei miei fratelli che ti baciano secondo poi tu hai baciato me per prima!

Maura: cosa? tu hai parlato dei tuoi fratelli e poi tu hai baciato me!

Jane: no ricordo benissimo tu hai appoggiato le labbra

Maura: tu le hai premute!

Jane: si ma tu tu... tu non mi hai dato altra scelta

Maura: ne sono felice!

Si baciarono ancora, le lingue si incontrarono, il sudore copriva la loro pelle, ma non se ne curavano, poi un suono acustico le informò che la sauna era finita

Jane: adesso che facciamo? Non voglio spogliarmi di nuovo di fronte alle telecamere

Maura: non siamo neanche certe che ci siano

Jane: spero tu abbia ragione! Comunque userò il telo fino a dentro la doccia!

Si avvolsero negli asciugamani ed uscirono, presero gli indumenti che si erano tolte ed andarono nello spogliatoio.

Questa volta farsi la doccia fu senza imbarazzo, si lavarono ridendo e scherzando, assaporando la loro nuova intimità, sapendo che ancora molto c'era da capire.

Uscite dalla palestra Jane aprì la portiera della macchina a Maura che sorrise

Jane: come dicevo meriti una persona galante al tuo fianco

Maura: ricordo che hai parlato di niente sesso però!

Jane: e tu che eravamo qui a cambiare le cose

Risero.

Tornarono a casa, Maura cominciò a preparare la cena, Jane apparecchio, poi si unì a lei ai fornelli.

Jane: che ne dici di patatine fritte?

Maura: ho appena messo a cuocere gli zucchini, trifolati come mi ha insegnato tua madre

Jane: uffa! Va beh ma domani patatine fritte

Maura: devi stare attenta al colesterolo!

Jane: Mauraaa!

la prese da dietro e la baciò sul collo, fu un gesto istintivo, naturale, spontaneo, era un gesto intimo che voleva trasmettere tutto il sentimento che Jane stava provando, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a Maura, ma adorava che si preoccupasse per la sua salute e quello era il suo modo di ringraziarla.

Un brivido partì dal collo di Maura, dove Jane appoggiò le sue labbra, e scese lungo la schiena, percorse le braccia. Si sentì amata, non le era mai successo, neanche con Ian o Garrett. Mai così protetta nelle braccia di qualcuno.

Per la terza sera consecutiva Angela passo a controllare le ragazze, si perché l'intento di Angela era proprio quello di controllarle. Come le altre sere le trovò sul divano, ma nel guardarle qualcosa era cambiato, erano più vicine, Maura era appoggiata con la schiena su Jane, tra le sue braccia, leggendo un libro, mentre Jane sorseggiava la sua birra guardando la tv.

Angela: buona sera ragazze

Le donne risposero al saluto, Maura si alzò e si appoggiò sullo schienale del divano chiudendo il libro

Maura: Angela ti siedi con noi?

Angela: no no sono venuta a prendere dell'acqua, l'ho finita e avevo sete!

Jane: ma non ti ha portato una cassa d'acqua Tommy l'altro giorno?

Angela: si ma i tuoi fratelli sono delle bestie e l'hanno finita, domani la vado a comprare, oggi non ho avuto tempo, te la restituisco Maura

Maura: non dirlo neanche, prendine quanta ne vuoi, nessun problema

Angela: grazie Maura, ci vediamo domani buona notte

Jane: notte Ma!

Maura: buona notte Angela.

Angela uscì sorridendo, c'era una nuova intimità tra le due donne, non sapeva ancora quanta, ma lo avrebbe scoperto presto.

Maura: dovremmo parlare di come comportarci

Jane: con mia madre?

Maura: si con la tua famiglia e sul lavoro

Jane: credo che sia presto, cioè cerchiamo di capire prima noi cosa sta succedendo

Maura: oh ok!

Jane: Maura cosa c'è?

Maura: niente!

Jane: ricordati che non sai mentire

Maura: è che io so cosa succede, non so tu cosa debba capire!

Jane: cosa siamo adesso? Non lo so non ci ho ancora pensato!

Maura: tu cosa vuoi?

Jane: no non è così che funziona.

Maura: tu hai usato la parola noi

Jane: si, tu ed io, noi! Cosa siamo cosa vogliamo essere? Per ora mi godevo questo momento, non ci ho riflettuto molto

Maura: va bene!-_disse rattristata_-

Jane: no non va bene se mi guardi così! Senti io non so cosa ti aspetti da me, da noi! Vuoi che siamo amici con benefici? Io non, ci devo pensare ecco!

Maura: amici con benefici? Di che parli?

Jane: si dice così Maura di quegli amici che vanno a letto insieme!

Maura: perché pensi che voglia questo?

Jane: perché l'hai detto tu!

Maura: no io ho detto che non voglio perdere la tua amicizia! Non voglio perderti!

Jane prese le mani di Maura, la guardò dolcemente, sorrise con le sue fossette che risplendevano negli occhi verdi della bionda preoccupata di fronte a lei

Jane: tu non mi perderai mai! Tu mi hai appena trovato. Io non... la nostra amicizia è unica e bellissima e non mi basta più, non dopo quello che è successo tra di noi! Io non vado a letto con chiunque!

Maura: Jane tecnicamente non siamo mai state a letto insieme!

Jane: davvero? Dopo quello che ti ho detto mi rispondi così?

Maura: anche io voglio di più da noi Jane!

Si diedero un piccolo bacio

Jane: ma aspettiamo a dirlo a tutti, soprattutto con questa operazione in atto, facciamola concludere, oddio mia madre come la prenderà?

Maura: quando pensi di dirglielo?

Jane: tipo mai?

Maura: oh Jane!

La bruna adorava quando Maura la chiamava così con quel tono dolce di finto rimprovero, si rimisero a guardare la tv, il libro rimase chiuso, ancora un po' spaventate, i cambiamenti richiedono tempo e lo sapevano, abbracciate si addormentarono così.

Jane: ehi piccola! Sveglia

Maura:mhmm!

Jane: andiamo a letto è tardi.

Maura si alzò, Jane la prese per mano la condusse su per le scale e andarono a dormire.

Per la prima volta dormirono abbracciate, nel mezzo al letto Jane strinse Maura a se che si accoccolò sotto il mento di Jane che respirava i suoi capelli, entrambe sentivano la necessità di un contatto, di sicurezza, dormirono serene fino all'alba.

* * *

per le ragazze ci sono in serbo ancora un paio di sorprese!

che ne pensate fino a qui? spero vi piaccia! commenti sempre ben accetti! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

ci siamo quasi, il prossimo dovrebbe essere l'ultimo capitolo, come avevo detto è una piccola storia, spero comunque vi abbia e vi diverta almeno un pò!

Buona lettura

* * *

Il cellulare di Jane suonò sul comodino risvegliando le due donne ancora abbracciate

Jane: ma che accidenti succede!

Maura: rispondi Jane è il tuo telefono

Jane: ma che palle! Pronto!

Frankie: _ehi Jane dormivi?_

Jane: Frankie? Certo sono le cinque del mattino che diavolo succede?

Frankie: _che mentre tu dormi tranquilla nel letto comodo di Maura io lavoro_

Jane: dove dormo sono affari miei che vuoi?

Frankie: _ci sono grosse novità e tutta la notte che ci lavoro, ho seguito una pista, vieni subito in ufficio! Porta Maura! _

Jane: dobbiamo andare

Maura: ho sentito!

Ancora assonnate si alzarono dal letto e dal calore dei loro corpi.

Arrivarono alla centrale dopo una fermata obbligatoria a prendere del caffè.

In ascensore Jane sorseggiava la sua droga liquida bollente, e fissava Maura

Maura: perché mi guardi così?

Jane: non lo so credo di sentirmi felice, grazie a te!

Maura: sono felice anche io

si fissarono per qualche istante, come se ci fossero cose da dire ancora inespresse, ma che il loro silenzio stata dicendo.

Le porte si aprirono prima che potessero dirsi qualcosa ed entrarono nell'ufficio, Korsak assonnato sorseggiava un caffè mentre parlava con Frankie

Jane: ehi buon giorno

Korsak: buon giorno signore

Maura: buongiorno a tutti

Frankie: buon giorno, ho grandi novità

Jane: lo spero bene, guarda che ore sono

Frankie: spulciando i conti di Wolf ho trovato pagamenti per uno spazio web molto importante circa un anno fa, così l'ho cercato ed ho trovato un portale molto interessante e costoso ad iscriversi, ho dovuto faticare per aggirare i vari blocchi e...

Frankie si mise seduto alla scrivania digitò sulla tastiera e poi girò lo schermo in modo che tutti potessero guardare.

Un video di media qualità mostrava la vittima fare sesso con il marito, in una stanza su un lettino per massaggi.

Korsak: nottata interessante la tua

Jane: ma quello è il marito?

Frankie: sembrerebbe di si! Ne ho trovati diversi di loro due, in location diverse, ma l'audio è falso

Maura: Jane!

Jane: cosa!

Maura: Frankie facci vedere le altre location! Jane sembra la stanza massaggi del centro quella!

Jane: non so può essere, ma l'angolazione è assurda!

Frankie digitò ancora e fece apparire un nuovo video, questa volta non c'erano dubbi, quella era la stanza emozionale e i due facevano sesso su un materassino a terra nel centro della stanza, ancora l'angolazione era strana e chiaramente l'audio era aggiunto in seguito

Jane: cazzo quella è la stanza emozionale!

Korsak: sarebbe?

Maura: la stanza dove abbiamo fatto le prime due sedute

Frankie: da dove possono aver ripreso?

Jane: dalle grate di ventilazione, che ora non ci sono più-_gli uomini la fissarono_- non ero certa ma maledizione adesso è sicuro, nessun nuovo impianto di allarme, come ci hanno detto, hanno migliorato le riprese ne sono certa! Il centro serve per riprendere le coppie nell'intimità!

Maura: e non solo le ricatta, ma pubblica anche i video come materiale pornografico

Jane e Maura spiegarono le istallazioni che avevano visto e dove le avevano viste, Frankie fece una ricerca mostrando alle donne delle foto, per capire con più esattezza possibile cosa era stato installato.

Appurarono che in precedenza c'era solo la ripresa video e nessun audio, ma l'innovazione prevedeva riprese in HD e audio di qualità.

Frankie: ci sarebbe anche un'altra cosa

Jane: cosa!

Frankie digitò ancora, mostrò il sito dove aveva trovato i video, se ne potevano trovare centinaia, tutti simili con coppie diverse, ne riconobbero alcune, poi Frankie mostrò la pagine delle anteprime,tutti rimasero attoniti.

Un piccolo montaggio presentava la nuova coppia: Jane e Maura ma con nomi diversi! Riprese del loro primo arrivo al centro ed il primo bacio con una scritta che prometteva futuri amplessi. Le due donne erano senza parole.

Jane: merda! Erano anche negli spogliatoi! Le nuove telecamere!

Frankie: e del bacio non dici niente?

Jane: ti sembra il momento? Eravamo sotto copertura ricordi?

Korsak: telefono al tenente, cerco di procurarmi un mandato-_si allontanò_-

Jane: dobbiamo sbrigarci non voglio che mettano in rete mentre ci spogliamo!-_la sua mente andò alla loro performance nella sala emozionale_-

Maura: quando un filmato è in rete è quasi impossibile toglierlo completamente, quali stanze del centro sono state usate?

Frankie: non saprei diverse stanze e ce n'è una nuova perfino la sauna

Jane: no non no no no NO!

Maura rimase immobile con un volto sconvolto, Jane si mise le mani nei capelli

Maura: cosa facciamo adesso?

Frankie: che succede? Jane!?

Jane: dobbiamo impedirgli di pubblicare altro, non possiamo, noi...

Frankie: cosa c'è nella sauna?

Jane: come è possibile che abbiano riprese nella sauna?

Frankie: le riprese vecchie sono bruttine, riprese dal vetro della sauna- _le donne fecero un sospiro di sollievo_- però c'è un video di una coppia di mezza età nuovo, nella sauna e le riprese sono dall'interno!

Jane: cazzo come perchè! Come fanno con tutto quel calore?

Frankie: lì non c'è l'audio a causa del rumore del motore della sauna, ma ci sono dei modi per salvaguardare le telecamere e lenti adatte sai? La tecnologia è favolosa.

Maura: OH MIO DIO!

Frankie: adesso mi dite che sta succedendo!?

Jane: dobbiamo sequestrare tutti i video e tu dovrai farmi un grosso favore, ad entrambe-_si fissarono_- devi togliere il più possibile quello che ci riguarda, soprattutto la nostra sauna

Frankie: cosa c'è nella sauna oltre alla vostra nudità?

Jane: non ti sembra già tanto così?

Frankie: non da avere quelle facce!

Maura: abbiamo fatto l'amore nella sauna!

Jane: Maura accidenti!

Frankie sgranò gli occhi che sembrava volessero uscire dalle orbite e cadere sulla scrivania, Maura fece spallucce e sorrise a Jane che aveva una faccia irritata.

Frankie: avete fatto cosa?

Jane: Frankie non adesso per favore

Frankie: no adesso Jane!

Jane: ok maledizione, ma non dirlo a Ma! Tutta sta terapia...

Maura: ha funzionato!

Jane: ahaa brava! Insomma credevamo che lì non ci vedesse nessuno e dopo l'ultimo incontro in quella stramaledetta sala emozionale ecco è successo!

Frankie: sono un po' confuso che è successo nella sala?

Maura: la prima volta abbiamo finito per baciarci, la seconda abbiamo avuto un orgasm...

Jane: MAURA!

Frankie: non era nella sauna?

Maura: seguendo le indicazione del maestro, beh in entrambi i posti. Solo che in sauna, credevamo di essere libere di esprimerci

Frankie: oh mamma!

Jane: già! Ci devi aiutare Frankie ti prego!

Frankie: certo che vi aiuto, ma lo sai che mi chiedi di cancellare materiale di indagine?

Jane: so perfettamente cosa ti chiedo, Fratello, ma capisci che se certi video entrano in centrale come prove agli atti siamo rovinate?

Frankie: così adesso state insieme ufficialmente o siete solo tromba-amici?

Jane: non essere volgare! Non siamo _amici con benefici_ Frankie, e poi è successo ieri!

Maura: carino il termine che hai usato Frankie, è l'unione del termine volgare per indicare il sesso e poi ovviamente la parola amici che indica...

Jane: Maura veramente? Non è il momento per favore

Maura: scusate! Come facciamo adesso?

Frankie: con il mandato sequestreremo tutto se accedo all'hard disc dove sono tutti i file cercherò i vostri, ma qualcosa devo lasciare! Datemi gli orari vedrò quello che posso fare

Jane: basta che cancelli la sauna ti prego

Frankie: ok ok e spero che non dovrò vedere niente di quel momento

Maura: sarebbe apprezzato

Frankie le guardava con un sorriso eccessivo sulle sue labbra

Jane: finiscila Frankie!

Frankie: scusa ma cerca di capire

Korsak: cosa succede?

Un coro di NIENTE uscì dalla bocca di tutti, Korsak fisso il gruppo consapevole dell'ovvia bugia

Korsak: Sean sta arrivando, poi andiamo a farci dare un mandato, facciamo una breve riunione vuole capire cosa succede!

Jane: succede che in quel maledetto centro riprendono le coppie e poi mettono in rete i filmati

Frankie: ma quel giro di soldi?

Jane: scommetto ricatti o ricompense per le riprese! Quella coppia di pervertiti che abbiamo visto io e Maura e che sono ovunque nei filmati secondo me sono ben felici di esibirsi!

Korsak: immagino che la nostra vittima non gradisse essere su quel portale

Jane: forse voleva denunciarli, non accettava il ricatto

Korsak: cosa ha su voi due?

Jane: niente, noi, beh quando ci cambiamo...

Korsak: non sarebbero affari miei, ma ho visto un bacio e dalle vostre facce ipotizzo ci sia dell'altro, voglio sapere cosa va fatto sparire Jane!

Jane: la sauna, pensavamo di essere al sicuro lì!

Korsak: accidenti Rizzoli cosa avevi in testa!

Maura: la terapia emozionale è molto stimolante!

Frankie: oh lo immagino!

Maura: a dire il vero io non ne ero molto sicura, ma la tecnica è semplice, stimolare i sensi con musica luci e profumi, con una terapia di avvicinamento tattile che porta ad un inevitabile eccitamento

Korsak: inevitabile? Non dite altro ok, ma dobbiamo avvertire Sean

Jane: sei impazzito?

Korsak: se scoprono che alcuni file sono stati cancellati o manomessi è peggio, meglio metterlo al corrente

Frankie: io non glielo dico!

Nel totale imbarazzo Jane rifece il punto con Korsak che poi parlò con Sean come arrivò. Frankie con il materiale raccolto andò dal giudice per il mandato.

Il tenente chiamò Jane, trattenne le urla solo perchè l'argomento era delicato, ma se fossero stati scoperti solo Jane ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze, la donna non poteva essere più d'accordo, non voleva che Korsak o Frankie pagassero per la sua impulsività.

Alle nove del mattino irruppero nel centro, Jane appoggiò con violenza il mandato sulla scrivania della reception intimando alla ragazza incredula di non muoversi, gli agenti in divisa si divisero per le varie stanze, i clienti vennero fermati e prese le generalità ed intimati di rimanere a disposizione. I dipendenti messi agli arresti

Frankie e Korsak irruppero nello studio di Zelig, Jena era dietro di loro

Frankie: alzati di lì pervertito!

Zelig: che sta succedendo? Come vi permettete?

Jane: abbiamo un mandato sei in arresto per ricatto ed estorsione, violazione della privaci ed intendo tutti gli articoli che la riguardano, pubblicazione di materiale pornografico senza permesso e sono certa che anche l'omicidio a breve ti sarà imputato!

Zelig: omicidio è assurdo!

Korsak: vallo a dire alla povera signora Evelin Ferguson e alla sua famiglia

Jane lo prese e lo ammanetto

Zelig: quello che faccio qui serve alle coppie

Frankie: si come no!

Zelig: chiedilo alla tua amica qui nella sauna si è divertita

Jane: vaffanculo bastardo

Jane lo strattonò sbattendolo contro il muro, l'uomo gridò, Korsak intervenne prima che Jane facesse l'irreparabile

Korsak: lascialo Jane ci penso io, non farti provocare, vedrai in prigione come si divertirà!

Zelig: quando sei arrivata eri repressa ieri sera la dottoressa la sentivamo godere dal corridoio

Jane fece nuovamente per aggredirlo, ma Frankie la fermò anche se a fatica, Korsak portò velocemente fuori dalla stanza Zelig.

Frankie: che ti prende, non farti provocare!

Jane: quel bastardo ci ha ripreso e... oddio Frankie se qualcuno vedesse il filmato io..

Frankie: nessuno vedrà il filmato te lo prometto sorella!

Jane: e se lui ne parlasse?

Frankie: diremo che mente, e speriamo che non indaghino a riguardo, lo sai non possiamo cancellare tutto ma la sauna te lo prometto non esisterà più!

Jane si calmò e con Frankie si misero a cercare gli hard disc dove erano salvati tutti i video.

Ne trovarono quattro da due tera ciascuno, un disco era ancora collegato al computer di Zelig, alcuni video stavano per essere caricati, due erano di Jane e Maura: la sala emozionale e la sauna. Passarono ore a scandagliare filmati e foto.

Frankie cancellò il video della sauna, poi fece una ricerca, c'erano un sacco di foto prese dal video.

Frankie: vieni Jane cancella le foto che vi riguardano io starò sulla porta per non far venire nessuno, così io non vedrò niente

Jane: grazie Frankie davvero!

Frankie: ehi Jane mica voglio vederle quelle foto, ci sono delle cose che un fratello non deve sapere!-_Sorrise dolcemente_- la sentivano dal corridoio eh! E brava Jane!

Jane: oh stai zitto!

Jane apprezzo il tentativo di suo fratello di sdrammatizzare. Poi si mise all'opera cancellando le decine di foto ricavate dal video del loro momento più intimo.

Proseguirono con la perquisizione e trovarono decine di dvd archiviati insieme a documenti cartacei

Jane: maledetto bastardo adesso dobbiamo capire se ha messo il video su dvd!

Frankie: era meticoloso guarda, è fregato di brutto, teneva un resoconto di tutte le coppie e delle loro esibizioni compresi i compensi!

Jane prese dei fascicoli e cominciò ad esaminarli

Jane: è incredibile, la maggior parte era ricattata, è indicata la cifra ed il conto offshore dove aveva fatto il deposito, ma alcuni si facevano pagare!

Frankie: come si facevano pagare!  
Jane: forse loro non erano coppie reali, forse servivano per avere dei video di livello superiore diciamo! Infatti le uscite sono indicate a persona vedi? Li pagava per la prestazione

Continuarono la ricerca nell'ufficio e trovarono un dvd inserito nel computer con una copia dei loro rapporti, Jane lo prese e lo mise nella giacca, poi chiamarono gli agenti per portare via tutto il materiale, entro sera l'ufficio fu praticamente svuotato.

Avvisò Maura che tutto era sistemato con un sms, Jane si sentiva più leggera, anche se continuava a sentire un forte imbarazzo, evitò lo sguardo dei suoi partner di lavoro per tutta il tempo.

Il materiale venne portato in centrale, Frankie Korsak e Jane passarono il pomeriggio fino a tardi a catalogare e archiviare il materiale di indagine, li aspettava un grande lavoro nei giorni successivi

La sera Jane tornò nel suo appartamento, aveva bisogno di stare sola con la sua birra, il suo sport, il suo divano, a pensare. Avvertì maura che non sarebbe passata.

Quando Maura ricevette il messaggio di Jane che tutto era sistemato fece un profondo sospiro, seduta nel suo ufficio, si sentì sollevata, sapeva che qualche immagine di loro sarebbe rimasta, ma tutto poteva passare come azione di copertura.

Finì il lavoro di ufficio che stava facendo e tornò a casa, aveva bisogno di rilassarsi, fece un bagno bevendo un buon vino, ma sentiva la mancanza di Jane, si chiedeva cosa facesse, ma soprattutto cosa pensasse, temeva che questo problema la facesse allontanare, temeva che Jane volesse il loro vecchio rapporto di amicizia, il messaggio che ricevette quella sera la preoccupò, breve distaccato: _è tardi vado direttamente a casa ci vediamo domani in ufficio_ Maura sapeva che non era in grado di tornare indietro, le sensazioni che Jane le aveva dato, e non solo sessuali, erano qualcosa alle quali lei sapeva non poteva rinunciare, quel desiderio che un tempo era sopito non poteva più tacere.


	7. Chapter 7

**siamo arrivati al termine di questa breve storia, spero vi abbia intrattenuto!**

**Grazie a tutti quelli che l'hanno seguita!**

* * *

Il campanello suonò. Erano quasi le undici Maura era ancora sul divano, consapevole della sua incapacità di dormire sorseggiava un secondo bicchiere di vino nella speranza che conciliasse il suo sonno, placando i suoi pensieri e le sue paure, che vorticosamente invadevano la sua mente. Sentì abbaiare da dietro la porta, conosceva quel suono era certa di conoscerlo, affrettò i suoi passi ed aprì con il cuore che batteva speranzoso, cosciente e sorpresa della sua sensazione.

Maura: ciao, è un po' tardi!

Jane: ciao, scusa!

Maura fece un grande sorriso, Jo corse in casa alla ricerca di Bass. Maura fece un cenno a Jane di entrare e chiuse la porta.

Si guardarono in silenzio, come se troppe cose erano da dire ma era troppo difficile cominciare a dirle.

Jane: ho cancellato tutto il possibile

Maura: si ho letto il messaggio grazie, entrambi!

Jane: avevo... sai giornataccia

Maura: già! finito il lavoro sono tornata a casa, avevo bisogno di..

Jane: anche io, ho pensato un bel po'!

Maura: capisco

Jane: non credo questa volta.

Maura piegò la testa di lato guardandola dolcemente ma sospettosa, il cuore batteva ancora, sentiva una sensazione angosciosa catturarle la bocca dello stomaco

Maura: allora spiegami tu!

Si sedette sul divano

Jane si sentiva il fiato corto, come se avesse corso dal suo appartamento fino alla casa di Maura invece che guidare la sua auto.

Vide lo sguardo dolce ma preoccupato di Maura e capì quanto la donna di fronte a lei era speciale

Jane: io ho pensato molto, e quando dentro di me ho capito, io sono venuta qui

Maura: con Jo?

Jane: si è... te lo spiego dopo, cioè fammi partire dall'inizio! Quando abbiamo fatto irruzione al centro, no prima quando mi sono resa conto che ci avevano ripreso, quando mi sono resa conto che... io... non ero stata professionale, non... quando abbiamo... nella sauna io ero in servizio io... non dovevo farlo!

Maura: capisco- _disse tristemente_-

Jane: NO non credo tu capisca, lasciami parlare! ero arrabbiata, con me con te! Si con te perchè, Dio donna tu.. no ero più arrabbiata con me per essermi lasciata andare così, per essere stata così poco professionale, tu sai quanto ami e quanto tenga al mio lavoro, quanto voglia farlo bene!

Maura: si questo lo capisco lo so Jane!

Jane: bene! Quindi capirai la mia frustrazione, la mia rabbia ed il mio grande imbarazzo, non solo perchè qualcuno poteva vederci, ma anche perchè insomma ero sotto copertura e non sono stata professionale!

Maura: è lo stesso per me

Jane: si ma tu sei il tuo capo, voglio dire, Cavanough lo sa e Korsak e Cristo anche Frankie, è mio fratello! Comunque! Prima che tu dica qualcosa, ecco sono tornata a casa arrabbiata frustrata e mi sono seduta sul mio divano con la mia birra e la mia tv con Jo vicino a me e... e... ero sola Maura, ero arrabbiata e sola! Sai per un attimo volevo dare la colpa a te, poi ho capito quanto stupido fosse!

Maura: cosa intendi?

Jane: che non ci sono colpe, voglio dire ho, abbiamo sbagliato e non dovremmo più rifarlo

Maura: Jane io non so se...

Jane: Maura! Ero sola sul quel maledetto divano e ho preso questo-_ fece vedere il dvd_- e l'ho visto!

Maura: cosa è?-_ era sempre più confusa_-

Jane: l'ultima prova rimasta! È una video creato da Zelig da mettere sul suo portale, è ben fatto se capisci quello che intendo e... è su di noi!

Maura: hai guardato noi fare sesso nella sauna?

Jane: è questo il fatto Maura, ho guardato il video è ho capito tutto, qui non ci siamo noi a fare sesso nella sala emozionale o nella sauna, siamo noi che facciamo l'amore Maura!

Maura: questo lo avevamo già detto!

Jane: si Maura, ma io l'ho visto, noi abbiamo fatto l'amore è reale è diventato reale e ti posso garantire che è, si imbarazzante, ma non era niente male, ne a farlo ne a vederlo!-_sorrise arrossendo_-

Maura allo stesso tempo arrossì e sorrise

Maura: credevi che non fosse reale?

Jane: oh no, insomma, ecco ero arrabbiata e tutto si era offuscato, poi ho visto e ho capito che non voglio e non posso tornare indietro, che per la prima volta in vita mia ho messo qualcosa prima del mio lavoro, ho messo te prima e tu ne vali la pena Maura tu vali molto di più Maura!

Maura: oh Jane tu, non sia cosa voglia dire tutto questo per me, io io ti amo Jane come mai nessuno!

Jane: ti amo anche io Maura ti amo così tanto, mai così tanto!

Jane asciugò la lacrima dalla guancia rossa di Maura e la baciò, si baciarono scaricando le paure le angosce e trovando il loro amore

Maura: e Jo?

Jane: cosa! Non volevo lasciarlo a casa da solo stanotte!

Maura: sapevi che avresti dormito qui?

Jane: ci speravo

Maura: e quel dvd?

Jane: lo distruggerò, ma prima vuoi vederlo vero?

Maura: decisamente!

Fecero l'amore sul letto per la prima volta, assaporando ogni momento, assaggiando ogni centimetro della loro pelle.

Libere e senza paure, consapevoli che niente era cambiato se non beh... la loro intimità.

Al mattino Angela entrò in casa trovando Jo farle le feste, chiamò senza urlare per nome le ragazze, poi silenziosamente salì le scale e sbirciò dalla porta socchiusa. Erano addormentate, abbracciate, nude, Angela sorrise ripercorse i suoi passi esultando interiormente, felice che sua figlia aveva capito quale strada era giusta per lei. Chiuse la porta sul retro piano per non farsi sentire, sapeva che Jane le avrebbe detto tutto appena fosse pronta.

Jane si svegliò a causa della porta che si chiudeva anche se non ne era consapevole, Angela non era stata poi così silenziosa. Guardò la donna tra le sue braccia e si sentì incredibilmente felice, non resistendo le diede un bacio

Maura: mhmm magnifico risveglio!

Jane: scusa non ho resistito alle tue labbra

Maura: ne sono lieta!

Si stiracchiò, sbadigliò e poi guardò Jane

Maura: ma adesso che facciamo?

Jane: ci prepariamo, andiamo a lavoro ed incriminiamo Zelig, dopo una lunga visione di filmati e documenti, fortuna che quel pervertito bastardo archiviava tutto!

Maura: parole Jane parole! E noi cosa facciamo?

Jane: cominciamo a vivere?!

Maura: mi piace il tuo programma amore, cominciamo a vivere

**Fine!**


End file.
